YuGiOh! GX The General's Saga
by kyoda
Summary: It's time to meet him. The boy that's been behind the attacks is showing his face, and his deck. Can Draek handle the challenge?
1. Duel Academy Beginnings

Disclaimer type thing: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of that type of stuff you find in my story.

* * *

Chapter 1.

A fierce duel was raging between two competitors.

LP: 3200

LP: 4000

"Alright my turn. I summon Hand of Nephthys." (Lv.2 600/600) "Now I tribute my goat token and my Hand of Nephthys to special summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys." (Lv.8 2400/1600) "And now I'll activate Torrential Tribute. I play one facedown card and end my turn."

"My Turn. First I'll activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted to special summon Command Knight," (Lv.4 1200/1900) "and its effect increases its attack." (Lv.4 1600/1900) "Now I play Premature Burial, I lose 800 life points, but now I can special summon another Command Knight, and now they both have an extra 800 attack."

LP: 2400

LP: 4000

(Lv.4 2000/1900) (Lv.4 2000/1900)

"Now both of my Command Knights attack you directly."

"I activate Poison of the Old Man, and gain 1200 life points."

LP: 2400

LP: 1200

"Your turn."

"I get to special summon my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys because it was destroyed by a card effect, and all spell an traps are destroyed and…"

"Because my monsters were summoned with Call of the Haunted and Premature Burial they are both destroyed too."

"Exactly, and now Phoenix attacks your life points directly."

LP: 0

LP: 1200

Kyoda dropped to the floor as he ground, "I lost again."

"How do you expect to get into duel academy if you can't even beat your own mother?" his opponent laughed as she picked up her cards.

"Awww… come on, that's not fair. You were in the pro-league for five years. "

"Don't worry so much, you'll do fine. Now come on, there's an exhibition game on T.V."

"Yeah let's go. In case you didn't know it, you're the coolest mom ever."

* * *

"Yeah, I know. Now hurry up before we miss the first round."

'I may not be the strongest duelist in the world, but I'm pretty good, or at least I hope so, at this testing center, pretty good is almost enough to get though. All I need is a little luck, and to remember the things I've been cramming into his head for the past two months'. These were the thoughts going through the head of Kyoda Takenuchi as he walked through the halls of the testing center ready to take the written exam.

A girl about his age walked up to him and said, "You look pretty nervous. You gunna be okay?"

"Me, nervous? What would make you think that?"

"You passed the testing room about half a hallway."

Kyoda looked back and, sure enough, there was the testing room well down the hall way.

"Uhhh, thanks. My name's Kyoda Takenuchi, by the way. What's your's?"

"Akua Oceo."

As they walked through the door a boy ran in front of them and asked "Can you help me study?"

"Uhhh… sure," replied Akua.

"Thanks. I love dueling, but tests aren't my thing. By the way, the name's Draek Roi."

"Hi, I'm Akua Oceo."

"And I'm Kyoda Takenuchi."

"Alright, ask me a question."

"Here's one," said Akua, "what two five card combinations are instant wins?"

"Destiny Board and Exodia. Come on, something harder."

"I've got one," said Kyoda, "name a monster that increases in attack and defense when battling warrior type monsters."

"Ummm… that I don't know, what is it?"

"Kinetic Soldier."

"Got it, come on ask some…"

"Find a seat, the test will begin now. Incase you were thinking of cheating, don't. All of you will have different tests. The testing will begin now." As the proctor said this all the duelists moved to their seats. Kyoda was surprised to find a computer with a touch screen instead of a paper. _This test will have 40 questions. You must get at least 30 of them right. Are you ready to begin? _Read the message written on the screen. As Kyoda selected yes his first question appeared on the screen. _What monster card has the highest original attack? _'I know this one!' thought Kyoda as he typed in the answer Five Headed Dragon. _Correct. _Soon after Kyoda managed to get his 30 questions correct, with only 3 wrong, and the test ended for him. It only took a few more minutes for the rest of the duelists to finish.

"The test is complete," spoke the proctor, "and I'm happy to announce that everyone in this group has passed. Now down the hall you will find the room for the second test, duel puzzles. Empty out quickly to make room for the next group."

As Kyoda was leaving Draek came up to him and said, "You're a lifesaver dude. The last question was that Kinetic Soldier thing you asked me. I wouldn't have passed if it wasn't for you!"

"Don't mention it; I'm glad I could help."

"So the little lost boy is a hero now, huh?" replied a voice Kyoda knew could only be Akua.

Before he could respond, Draek cut him of and said, "That's right. He helped big time."

"I hate to end the happy moment, but this is the testing room right here," said Kyoda as he pointed out the door they had just come to.

"Right, well good luck both of you," Akua said as they walked in.

"You too," replied Kyoda.

As they walked in the proctor announced, "That's everyone. Take a seat and the test will begin."

Kyoda walked up to a terminal, and as the puzzle appeared his eyes widened. _Reduce your opponents life points to zero in one turn. Your deck is treated as having three copies of every card that isn't a fusion monster or banned or limited in tournament play in it. _His opponent had three Five Headed Dragons (Lv.12 5000/5000) in attack mode, two Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Lv.12 4500/3800) in attack mode, and 14,000 life points. He had a face up Ultimate Offering, a face down Call of the Haunted, a Freed the Matchless General (Lv.5 2300/1700) in attack mode, two Reinforcement of the Army in his hand, and 1100 life points. 'With this set up I can get three level four or lower Warriors, and bring one back to attack with again, but each attack has to deal 3500 damage. I know!' First he used Freed's effect to pull one Amazoness Swords Woman to his hand. Then he used his two Reinforcement of the Army to pull two more Amazoness Swords Woman. He used Ultimate Offering to summon all three at the cost of 1000 life points.

LP: 100

LP: 14000

Then he had them all attack a Five Headed Dragon. They were destroyed, but his opponent took the damage instead. When he used Call of the Haunted to pull one back and have it attack again, it was over.

LP: 100

LP: 0

_Success! _Kyoda let out a sigh of relief when he saw that message, and then he realized he was the last one to have finished.

"The test is complete," the proctor began, "and you must be a brilliant group, because you all passed. Now move on to the arena for your final test, a duel."

Kyoda met up with Akua and Draek as the walked to the arena, "That one was tough, didn't you think?"

"Actually mine was pretty easy," Akua said.

"Mine to dude, just a simple fusion problem," Draek agreed.

"I was facing down Five Headed Dragon and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, plus an insanely high amount of life points," Kyoda stated.

"Wow! Mine was just a ritual summon. Well looks like we're here." Akua replied.

"Good luck y'all," Draek said.

They walked up to the proctor, "Names?"

"Draek Rio"

"Akua Oceo"

"Kyoda Takenuchi"

"Draek, field 7. Akua, field 2, Kyoda, field 11."

Kyoda walked over to the field and found a tall, blonde woman standing there.

"Are you Kyoda Takenuchi?"

"That's me."

"I'm Professor Kaea Mitsumi, and I'll be your opponent today. You'll find a duel disk on your side of the dueling field."

"Hello Ms. Mitsumi. Good luck."

"You too."

Kyoda walked over and put on the duel disk then they both said, "Let's duel".

LP: 4000

LP: 4000

"You can go first," said Kyoda.

"Then I'll open with Kinetic Soldier. (Lv.3 1350/1800) Now I'll play Meteor of Destruction."

LP: 3000

LP: 4000

"I'll follow that up with Ookazi."

LP: 2200

LP: 4000

"Your turn."

"I'll play Lightning Vortex, I lose a card from my hand your Kinetic Soldier is destroyed. Now I'll summon Command Knight (Lv.4 1200/1900) and its effect gives it four hundred more attack points. (Lv.4 1600/1900) Now I play Premature Burial, I lose 800 life points, but now I can special summon another Command Knight, and now they both have an extra 800 attack!"

LP: 1400

LP: 4000

(Lv.4 2000/1900) (Lv.4 2000/1900)

"Now they both attack you directly! And that's it!"

LP: 1400

LP: 0

"That was quick. Welcome to Duel Academy Mr. Takenuchi."

"Thanks."

Kyoda walked over to see Akua's duel.

LP: 2300

LP: 2600

"My turn," said Akua, "I'll start with the field spell A Legendary Ocean. Now I can summon my Levia-Dragon – Daedalus with only one tribute, so goodbye Mermaid Knight, hello Daedalus. (Lv.7 2600/1500) Now with its effect I can destroy Umi, or A Legendary Ocean, to destroy every card on the field, except for my Daedalus. Now Daedalus will attack you directly. It's over."

LP: 2300

LP: 0

"Good job Miss Akua, and welcome to Duel Academy."

Kyoda walked over to Akua, "Good job. Maybe if we're fast we can see the end of Draek's duel."

"Sounds cool, let's go."

Draek's duel seemed to be going pretty well, he had three Luster Dragons (Lv.4 1900/1700) on the field and his opponent only had two facedown spells/traps and an Ojama Yellow in attack mode (Lv.2 0/1000).

LP: 2000

LP: 4500

"As you draw," said his opponent, "I activate Curse of Aging and decrease all your monsters attack by 500 for this turn." (Lv.4 1400/1600)

"Fine then, I play Polymerization, I fuse my three Luster Dragons with the two Spirit Ryu in my hand to fusion summon Five Headed Dragon (Lv.12 5000/5000) and even with Curse of Aging (Lv.12 4500/5000) it still can wipe you out."

"Not so fast, I activate Chthonian Polymer. I tribute my Ojama Yellow to take your Five Headed Dragon!"

"I'll play a face down, your turn."

"Five Headed Dragon attack!"

"I activate Magic Cylinder, now you lose all your life points."

LP: 2000

LP: 0

"That was a good duel Draek. I'm sure you'll do great at duel academy."

"Alright," Draek said ad he walked to Akua and Kyoda, "the three of us at Duel Academy! Won't that rock?"

'Yes,' thought Kyoda, 'I'm sure it will.'

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Dragon King vs The Ocean Queen

Kyoda handed the man at the dock his ticket and walked onto the ship. 'This thing is huge,' he thought.

"Hey look, it's my favorite little lost boy," said Akua as she walked up to meet him. "Are you ready for the trip to the Academy?"

"I just wish it wasn't going to take so long."

"Don't like boats, or are you eager to get to school?"

"Both. Water isn't my thing; I like to stay on solid land."

"Akua and Kyoda, long time no see," said Draek as he strolled up to talk.

"Oh yeah, a whole day, loooooooong time," said Akua.

"Attention," the captain announced, "all of the passenger's have loaded and we will now be departing. You will find your uniforms and cabin assignments at this table," he said as he gestured to a table, "and if you're interested in knowing how many people from your group passed, that data is posted in the lounges found on all of the floors."

"Let's go get our uniforms," said Akua as she ran of toward the table, Draek and Kyoda following just behind her.

"Names?" asked the man at the table.

"Akua Oceo"

"Draek Roi"

"Kyoda Takenuchi"

"Ah, three new Slifers, welcome to Duel Academy kids."

"Slifer? I was expecting to be in Ra," complained Akua.

"To get into Ra without having been in a prep school you had to finish the entry duel with at least 2500 life points."

"Darn, I was so close," said Akua.

"We all got in, and that's what really counts," said Kyoda.

"I guess you're right," agreed Akua.

"Especially since you three were the only ones in your testing group to make it," pointed out the man at the table.

"We were?" asked Draek. "That's pretty cool."

"By the way, Draek and Kyoda you are both in cabin 36. Akua, you're in cabin 19."

"Thanks," said Draek.

After they had all put their things in their cabins they went to the on board duel arena. When they got there Akua said, "Draek, I thought your deck was very interesting when I saw it. I'd like to duel you."

"Okay," Draek responded.

'This will be an interesting match-up,' thought Kyoda.

They strapped on duel disks and when to one of the fields, then both shouted, "Let's Duel!"

LP: 4000

LP: 4000

"I'll begin," said Akua. "I'll play one facedown-defense mode monster and end my turn."

"My turn," shouted Draek, "I'll summon my Luster Dragon in attack mode. (Lv.4 1900/1600) Now Luster Dragon, attack her facedown, Sapphire Blaze Blast!"

"You destroyed my An Owl of Luck. Now I can take a field spell and put it on top of my deck. I choose A Legendary Ocean."

"Your turn"

"I'll start with A Legendary Ocean. Now I'll summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 (Lv.4 1500/1300) and while Umi, or A Legendary Ocean, is on the field, he can attack you directly. Now my Bugroth attack his life points with Amphibious Assault!"

LP: 4000

LP: 2500

"I summon my Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode. (Lv.4 1500/1000) Now Ragnarok, attack her Bugroth with Divine Roar."

"But your monster will be destroyed too!"

"I'll still have a monster left even with Ragnarok gone," Draek calmly replied as both monsters were destroyed. "Now Luster Dragon, attack her directly with Sapphire Blaze Blast! Your turn"

LP: 2100

LP: 2500

"I'll summon Mother Grizzly in defense mode (Lv.4 1400/1000) and end my turn."

Draek grinned as he saw the card he drew, "Now you're in trouble. I play Premature Burial. I lose 800 life points, but Ragnarok is back. (Lv.4 1500/1000) Now I play Polymerization to fuse my Ragnarok and the Lord of D. in my hand and summon my King Dragun! (Lv.7 2400/1200) Now I play Stop Defense to switch your Grizzly into attack mode. Now Dragun, attack her Grizzly with Royal Dragon's Blaze."

LP: 1100

LP: 2500

"My Grizzly has a special effect, when she's destroyed by battle I can summon a water monster with 1500 or less attack points, so I'll bring out another Mother Grizzly." (Lv.4 1400/1000)

"Luster Dragon, attack it with Sapphire Blaze Blast!"

LP: 600

LP: 2500

"I'll summon one more Mother Grizzly." (Lv.4 1400/1000)

"I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I'm going to end this duel right now. First I'll tribute my Mother Grizzly to summon my Levia-Dragon – Daedalus, (Lv.7 2600/1500) which only takes one tribute with A Legendary Ocean on the field. Now by destroying A Legendary Ocean, I can destroy every card on the field except Daedalus."

"I'll activate Blink Out. This removes my other facedown from play until your effect is finished." As Draek said this his facedown card vanished while the flood Daedalus caused wiped everything else out. Then once it was over his facedown returned.

"Daedalus, attack his life points with Surging Flood Smash!" Daedalus unleashed a powerful flood with all the water moving to smash down on Draek.

"I activate Attack and Receive. I still take the damage from Daedalus, but you take 700 points of damage as well." As the water crashed down on Draek, a man with a sword appeared in front of Akua and stabbed her.

LP: 0

LP: 0

"What a duel!" Kyoda shouted. "That was amazing. You two must be perfectly matched."

"Maybe," said Akua. "What about you? Neither of us has seen you duel yet."

"That's right," agreed Draek. "When do we get to see your deck in action?"

"When I say so," Kyoda stated.

The three friends laughed and headed back to their cabins. As they went Draek thought, 'If I could have a duel this great before even getting off the boat, then I can't wait to see all the amazing duels waiting for us during the year.'

* * *

Yeah, I made up Blink Out.

Sorry that this one was so short, I'll work on that for later chapters. If you're wondering, no I won't update daily most of the time.


	3. The Slifer Freshman vs The Obelisk Punk

I apologize for the length (or to be more accurate, lack thereof) of my last chapters. This one will be the best yet.

Incase you forgot I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! No matter how many quarters I throw into that stupid fountain, I keep not owning it; although it is a good way to lose about fifty dollars in quarters.

* * *

"Hmm… not bad," said Kyoda as he saw himself in his new Slifer Red uniform. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite…" Draek began before Kyoda cut him off.

"I'm not going to duel you."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. When I decide to let you see my deck, then and only then will you see it."

"Fine, you want to..."

"Attention duelists," came a voice over the intercom, cutting Draek off once again, "we have arrived at Duel Academy Island. When we arrive you will go to the main auditorium to hear Mr. Seto Kaiba speak concerning the policies that will be in effect this year; some new, some old. You have probably heard this many times already, but welcome to Duel Academy, and congratulations. You are the only duelists in the world who were able to get into this select group. You will be with other strong duelists, all of you improving your decks, strategies, games and selves. Good luck, and once again, welcome."

"I guess we should go," Kyoda said.

"Probably," Draek agreed.

As the two got off the boat they met their friend Akua, and the three of them walked together along with the rest of the students on the boat. Kaiba began to speak as the students finished crowding in to the auditorium. "I would like to welcome all of you to Duel Academy. Some of you are just trying to improve your dueling skills. Others are trying to get into the Pro-league. Whatever your reason for coming here there is one thing you all have in common, you are all excellent duelists. You are the only ones in the world who have managed to get into this academy, and by coming here you will become better duelists. There are some changes about how things are going to work here so listen up. First is the basic dueling system. Duels will now be played with 8000 beginning life points. This will cause them to require more skill and less luck. Second are the classes. Based on what you have proven in previous years, or for new students what you will prove in your first two months here, you will be assigned classes specifically to improve you in your weaker areas. The final change is that at the end of each semester some of the world's best duelists will come for three weeks and study the duelists at the academy, in the last week they will challenge some of you to duels. You may now go to your dorms, you will find your names on the door of your rooms and you will all find duel disks and PDAs inside."

As soon as Kaiba finished speaking all the students began talking amongst themselves about his final announcement. "The worlds best duelists will come challenge us?!" "Do you think Yugi will be there?" "I hope I get to duel Aster Phoenix." "I heard some of the ones coming will be former students." "How do you think they got this set up?" "I bet Kaiba will be dueling in it too."

The conversations continued as the students moved to their dorms. The paths were all clearly marked, so no one got lost. Kyoda, Draek, and Akua had to split up when the paths to the Slifer boys and girls dorms became separate. As they arrived at their dorm they were surprised to find a boy with spiky black hair in a black jacket standing in front of the building.

"Freshmen and Slifer Slackers," said the boy, "the lowest of the low here at duel academy. I don't care what Kaiba said, you aren't as great as you think, and almost everyone in this academy could kick your butts in a duel."

Another boy walked out of a room on the top floor of the dorm building and spoke to the boy in the dark jacket, "Knock it off Chazz. If I remember correctly we were both in this dorm in our freshman year."

"But one of us moved on and is in Obelisk Blue now. What do you have to say to that Jaden?"

"Just that you've never beaten me in a duel in the three years we've known each other." When they heard that Kyoda and Draek couldn't help laughing.

"Think something's funny slackers," Chazz said.

"Big talk for someone who can't even beat one," Draek replied.

"I'm going to cream you, you little punk," Chazz shouted in anger.

"No one talks to my friend that way," Kyoda replied.

"If you want to stop me duel me and win."

"I'd love to, but there's one problem."

"What's that, you to chicken to duel?"

"No, my duel disk is in my room."

"Oh. Go grab it and get out here."

"Hey," Jaden shouted down from where he was standing, "are either of you Kyoda Takenuchi or Draek Roi?"

"Yeah that's us, why?" answered Draek.

"You two are my new roomies, so come in, put down your bags, and grab your PDAs and Duel disks."

Kyoda and Draek did just that. Before he left the room Kyoda sent a message to Akua with his PDA, _I'm dueling some Obelisk Blue punk named Chazz outside the boy's dorm, come watch. –Kyoda._

Kyoda walked down to where Chazz was waiting, "Finally, can we get started now?"

"Yeah" Kyoda replied both their duel disks activated and displayed their life points.

LP: 8000

LP: 8000

"Let's Duel!"

"Wait!" shouted a running Akua. She slowed and stopped for breath, "Did I miss anything?"

"No," replied Draek, "They haven't started yet."

"Are we going to duel or just stand here getting older?!" shouted Chazz, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah sure," replied Kyoda, "you can go first."

"Then I will. First I summon X-Head Cannon (Lv.4 1800/1500)" A blue and yellow machine that looked sort of like the top half of a humanoid robot with cannons coming from its shoulders appeared in front of Chazz. "Now I play the spell card Frontline Base. With this card I can special summon my Z-Metal Tank." (Lv.4 1500/1300) "And with my Metal Tank's effect I can equip it to my X-Head Cannon to give it 600 more attack and defense points." (Lv.4 2400/2100)

As he said that the machine cannon attached itself to the yellow tank Chazz had just summoned.

"I wonder why Chazz didn't fuse them," Akua said.

"Why's that?" Draek asked.

"Even without the use of Polymerization X and Z can fuse to a monster with those stats, but it also has a special effect."

"Maybe Chazz doesn't have the fusion monster."

"I think he plans to summon Y and fuse the three of them."

"Would that be bad?"

"Yes"

"I'll finish by playing one card facedown," Chazz said, "now you can take your turn slacker."

"Alright," Kyoda replied, "I'll just set a monster and end my turn."

"That's what you're doing with your first turn? What a waste. I'll summon my V-Tiger Jet." (Lv.4 1600/1800) A yellow and green mechanic tiger like fighter jet appeared next to the Cannon-Tank. "Now I'll use my Frontline Base to special summon W-Wing Catapult." (Lv.4 1300/1500) Nest to the Tiger-Jet appeared a machine that looked like two blue space shuttles attached at the wing. "Now I'll fuse my Tiger Jet and Wing Catapult to form the VW-Tiger Catapult." (Lv.6 2000/2100) The Jet landed on the catapult to form one machine. "Now I'll activate my Tiger-Catapult's special ability. By discarding this card in my hand I can switch your monster into attack mode." The facedown floating card in front of Kyoda disappeared to be replaced by an elven warrior.

"That's my Obnoxious Celtic Guard," (Lv.4 1400/1200) "and he can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 or more attack points; like the ones you have."

"I know how to get rid of that thing. First I activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted. Now I'll special summon the monster I just discarded, Y-Dragon Head." (Lv.4 1500/1600) A red mechanical dragon appeared next to the other machines. "Now I'll unequipp my Z-Metal Tank and merge X, Y, and Z together to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon. (Lv.8 2800/2600) Then I'll merge XYZ with VW to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon." (Lv.8 3000/2800) The Machines all merged together to form one monstrous, humanoid robot. "Thanks to his effect I can remove your Celtic Guard from play." The elf vanished and Kyoda put the card in his pocket. "Now, V-through-Z attack Kyoda directly, Cannon Shockwave Blast!" The giant robot blasted Kyoda with a shot from its largest cannon.

LP: 5000

LP: 8000

"Your turn," Chazz announced smugly.

"This duel isn't over yet. First I play Premature Burial. By paying 800 life points I get my Guard back." The elf reappeared in front of Kyoda. (Lv.4 1400/1200) "Now I summon Exiled Force." (Lv.4 1000/1000) "By tributing it, I can destroy your monster."

LP: 4200

LP: 8000

"No Way!" But even as Chazz said it the warriors that had appeared were dismantling the giant robot while its cannons blasted away at them. "Now my Celtic Guard attack Chazz with Sylvan Slash!" The elf came up and slashed Chazz with his sword.

LP: 4200

LP: 6600

"I'll play two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I'm still in the lead, I can still win this! I'll summon my X-Head Cannon." (Lv.4 1800/1500)

"I'll activate my trap Forced Back. Now your cannon will go back to your hand."

"Fine, it's your turn."

"I'll summon my Marauding Captain." (Lv.3 1200/400) A blonde man in silver-green armor wielding two swords appeared next to the elf. "Now with his effect I can special summon another Marauding Captain. Thanks to their other effect now you can't attack any of my warrior monsters. I'll activate my other trap now, Robbin' Goblin. Whenever one of my monsters deals damage to your life points, you lose a card from your hand. Now my monsters, attack him directly with Sylvan Slash and Captain's Charge!" The elf and the two warriors slashed at Chazz.

LP: 4200

LP: 2800

"My turn. I'll start with Pot of Greed. Now I'll play Spell Swap. So by ditching this spell here, I can take one in my deck and add it to my hand. So now I get Polymerization in my hand. By the way, the card I ditched was Ojamagic so the Ojamas come to my hand. Now I'll play the Polymerization to summon Ojama King in defense mode. (Lv.6 0/3000) But wait, there's more. As long as Ojama King is on the field you can't use those two monster zones." The monster he had summoned was a giant white creature had its head and body combined, with short arms, short legs, a crown, eyes on two long stalks, a green cape, and a red swimsuit, it was very disgusting. When its effect activated it sneezed twice into the unused space around Kyoda's monsters.

"That's disgusting!"

"I know. Your turn."

Kyoda looked at his hand with dismay, not one card he could use, "Your turn."

"I'll play a facedown and end."

'I still can't do anything,' thought Kyoda, "Your turn."

"It's your turn slacker."

"I'll play one facedown. You go."

"I sacrifice my Ojama King to summon Armed Dragon Lv5." (Lv.5 2400/1700) A large red dragon in black armor replaced the disgusting white creature. "Now I play my facedown, Level Up. Now I get my Armed Dragon Lv7." (Lv.7 2800/1000) An even larger red dragon with more impressive black armor replaced the first one. "Pay attention Slifer, you might learn something. Now I discard the Armed Dragon Lv5 in my hand to destroy all three of your monsters." The dragon's armor shot out three circular energy blades that destroyed all of Kyoda's monsters. "Now my Dragon, attack Kyoda directly with Sonic Assault!" The dragon let loose a mighty roar sending shockwaves right to Kyoda.

LP: 1400

LP: 2800

"I'm not done yet. I'll activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted, now I get my Exiled Force back, but not for long. I'll now tribute it to destroy your Armed Dragon." The men attacked the dragon that fought back and ended up destroying them both. "Now I summon Marauding Captain (Lv.3 1200/400), and use his effect to Special summon D.D. Warrior Lady. (Lv.4 1500/1600)" A blonde woman in silver armor with an energy sword appeared to stand by the Marauding Captain. "Now both of you attack Chazz with Different Dimension Slash and Captain's Charge!" They both stabbed Chazz with their blades.

LP: 1400

LP: 100

"I'll play Card of Sanctity, now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands." Kyoda drew five while Chazz drew his six. "Now I play Level Modulation, you draw two cards and I get Armed Dragon Lv7 back. (Lv.7 2800/1000) Now I'll tribute Armed Dragon Lv7 to special summon my Armed Dragon Lv10!" (Lv.10 3000/2000) The dragon that came to replace Lv7 was even bigger and more terrifying than either one before it. "Now I'll activate his effect by discarding a card from my hand I can destroy all your monsters!" The dragon let out a mighty roar that sent out shockwaves that destroyed both of Kyoda's monsters. "Now Armed Dragon Lv10, attack Kyoda directly, three-Thousand Blade Blast!" From the dragons armor shot an immense number of circular blades, all of them flying at Kyoda.

LP: 0

LP: 100

Kyoda groaned as he stood up, that last attack had knocked him to the ground, "I lost," he said with despair.

"Of course you lost, your opponent was the Chazz," replied Chazz. "Don't worry about it so much, it's not like you were the first person to lose to me. I'm one of the best duelists in this place. You did pretty good kid, for a Slifer that is."

Jaden gave a slight laugh before saying, "I didn't know you could be so nice Chazz."

"Shut up Jaden! There's no reason for me to hang around here anymore. If you want a rematch kid, I'm in the Obelisk Blue dorm, later Slackers!" Chazz said before walking off.

"I've got to go finish unpacking," said Akua, "See you guys tomorrow." She started walking off.

"Wait a minute," yelled Jaden, "I never heard your name."

"I'm Akua Oceo, you?"

"Jaden Yuki."

"Well Jaden, pleased to meet ya. Later!" and with that Akua ran off again.

"Get in here Draek and Kyoda; you guys have some unpacking to do. Dibs on the top bunk." On that note Jaden walked back into the room and started napping.

"Well Draek, he's right we've got some unpacking to do."

"Yeah; looks like this is going to be one crazy year."

"Yep; dibs on the bottom bunk."

End of Chapter 3

* * *

I'm using the anime version of Card of Sanctity, and I made up Spell Swap. Now be honest, you were surprised when Chazz and Jaden showed up, weren't you. Review and tell me. 


	4. FYT 1: Dueling Against Legends

Sorry about not updating for so long.

And I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Etc.

* * *

"Welcome Students," said Chancellor Sheppard. It was the first day of classes at Duel Academy and Sheppard was holding an assembly to make sure that everyone knew what they were to do that day. "Second and third years," Sheppard continued, "will go to their classes as scheduled. First year students will stay go back to there dorms where they will find who they will be dueling in the first round of the First Year Tournament. Their duels in this tournament will be analyzed to decide what classes they will be placed in this year. You may now go."

As Kyoda, Draek, and Akua headed back to the Slifer Red dorms, they were surprised to find Chazz not far from the Boys dorm. Chazz walked up to Kyoda and handed him a card, before Kyoda said anything Chazz said, "After you almost beat me yesterday, it would be incredibly embarrassing to have you lose against another first year now. This card should be able to help you. See'ya Slackers." With that Chazz walked away. Kyoda Quickly added the card to his deck and the three continued walking to their dorms. When they got to the Dorms they found the match-up list.

Slifer- Kyoda Takenuchi vs. Obelisk- Mitsubi Ruranori Obelisk Arena 12:30

Slifer- Draek Roi vs. Ra- Heeron Tetsubi Ra Arena 1:00

Slifer- Akua Oceo vs. Ra- Mara Torna Ra Arena 1:30

"Looks like I'm going to be dueling an Obelisk," Kyoda said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't be so nervous," Draek said, "I'm sure you'll do fine. We'd better get going if we want to get to your duel on time."

Kyoda walked into the arena with his duel disk at the ready while Akua and Draek found seats in the arena. Kyoda's opponent was already there.

"Let's not waste time," said his opponent, "we already know each others names, so let's get started."

"Okay," Kyoda agreed.

"Let's Duel!"

LP: 8000

LP: 8000

"I'll start," said Mitsubi. "First I'll play the field spell card Legendary Battleground."

As he laid the card the arena around them changed into an open field with a few scattered trees. "While this card is the field I can summon my legends without tribute, although you do gain life points when I do so. Now I'll summon one of those legends, Legendary Brute!" (LV12 4000/0)

LP: 10000

LP: 8000

The monster he summoned was a giant man with massive muscles. When he saw it, Kyoda shivered a little when he saw the monster and its attack, "That's a big monster, and a lot of attack points."

"Why thank you. Luckily for you I can't attack this turn, so I'll just lay a facedown, your turn."

"Alright! I'll summon Mystic Swordsman Lv.2 in attack mode." (LV2 900/0)

A young boy with a short, glowing sword appeared in front of Kyoda.

"It's nothing compared to my Brute."

"Maybe not yet, but your Brute's got no defense, and I'm playing Book of Moon to force it into facedown defense mode." The Brute disappeared and was replaced by a floating card that was facedown. "Now Mystic Swordsman, attack the facedown card with Mystic Slash."

The young swordsman moved fast toward the card and its movements were blurred.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, Legendary Barrier. You'll gain more life points, but now my monsters can't be destroyed by battle for a turn."

LP: 11000

LP: 8000

The card started glowing, but the swordsman's blade cut through it anyway.

"What?!"

"My Mystic Swordsman can destroy facedown monsters with his effect, and your trap didn't protect against that. Now I'll play a facedown and end my turn. Since my swordsman destroyed a monster this turn, he levels up to Mystic Swordsman Lv.4" (LV4 1900/1600)

The Swordsman began glowing brightly and was replaced by a similar looking Swordsman, but he was taller and appeared to be at an age of about 20, wielding a double sword.

"I'll begin this turn by summoning my Enraged Legend!" (LV12 4000/0)

LP: 13000

LP: 8000

A half-human half-rhinoceros creature appeared in front of Mitsubi.

"This one has a very interesting effect. I can double his attack, but he's destroyed at the end of the turn, unless, of course, I play a spell like, Legendary Stamina. This turn my legends can't be destroyed by card effects, even their own, although you do gain few life points. Now Enraged Legend, attack with Mad Rampage!"

LP: 14000

LP: 8000

(LV12 8000/0)

The half human beast stamped its feet a few times as its eyes began glowing red and the beast ran in an extreme rampage toward Kyoda's swordsman, destroying it with a strong kick.

LP: 7900

LP: 8000

"With that I'll end my turn."

Kyoda knew that he was in a tough spot at this point, with a monster that could get 8000 attack points it would take a miracle to save him. He drew a card, and grinned when he saw what it was.

"I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode. That's all."

A man completely covered in a black iron suit that had a blade attached to the right arm appeared on the field.

"That card won't save you, not even for this turn. I'll start this turn with Legendary Strength, you gain 1000 life points, and my Enraged Legend gains 2000 attack points."

LP: 8900

LP: 8000

(LV12 6000/0)

The beast began to glow and grew to double its size.

"Now I'll use its effect to double its attack points," (LV12 12000/0) "Now my legend attack with Mad Rampage and end this duel! It's over Kyoda!"

"Not quite, I'll activate my facedown, Blast with Chain. Normally it would equip to a monster and increase its attack points, but thanks to my Gearfried's effect the card is automatically destroyed, and when Blast with Chain is destroyed, I can destroy one of your cards, like Enraged Legend!"

A chain with a dynamite/rocket attachment at the end appeared around the man in the iron suit, who immediately cut the chain to pieces with his blade. When he did this the dynamite/rocket attachment flew off and hit the man-beast, causing a large explosion that destroyed the man-beast.

"Fine then," Mitsubi growled unhappily, "your turn."

"I'll start by summoning Command Knight." (LV4 1200/1900)

A blonde Knight in red armor appeared beside the iron-clad man.

"While my Command Knight is on the field all my warrior's get 400 more attack points," (LV4 2200/1600) (LV4 1600/1900)

"now Command Knight and Gearfried, attack Mitsubi with Command Slash and Iron Demise Strike!"

The two knights charged with their blades ready to strike an as the reached the duelists they both mercilessly slashed him across the chest.

LP: 8900

LP: 4200

"Your turn."

"You played that move well, but you still won't win. I play Legendary Explosion. First you gain 1000 life points, then I destroy every monster on the field and we both lose 500 life points for each monster destroyed."

LP: 8900

LP: 3200

"Now I'll summon another Enraged Legend," (LV12 4000/0)

LP: 10900

LP: 3200

"and I'll double his attack." (LV12 8000/0) "Now I'll attack you directly with Mad Rampage!"

The man-beast charged at Kyoda and knocked him down with a powerful kick.

LP: 2900

LP: 3200

"Your turn," Mitsubi said as his monster was destroyed by its own fury.

"I'll summon Marauding Captain," (LV3 1200/400)

A man in blue-green armor, wearing a red and blue cape, and wielding two swords appeared on the field.

"And thanks to his effect I can special summon another Marauding Captain," (LV3 1200/400)

Another identical man appeared next to the one in the blue-green armor.

"Now you can't attack any of my warriors, including these two. Now Marauding Captains, attack with Marauder's Blade Strike."

LP: 2900

LP: 800

The two warriors ran at Mitsubi and struck at him mercilessly with their swords. The duelist fell over at their attack.

"I hope you don't think this is over Kyoda, because there is much more waiting for you."

"I was hoping that would be the case; I end my turn, do your worst."

"I plan on it," Mitsubi said as he drew his card, he grinned when he saw that it was, "Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we have six cards. And now I'll summon one of them, meet my Silent Legend." (LV12 300/300)

LP: 4900

LP: 800

A man about six feet tall in a blue and silver robe appeared.

* * *

In the back of the audience there was young student who was fairly small for his age in an Obelisk Blue uniform with three boys very large for their ages in Ra Yellow uniforms sitting around him. When the monster appeared the small boy grinned.

* * *

"That's the monster you're using?" Kyoda said in his confusion, "It's so weak, not that it matters, you can't attack any way."

"That's what you think, Silent Legend attack with Silent Flare!"  
A blue flame appeared in the hand of the blue robed man. He began running towards the Marauding Captains at a very fast speed, without making a sound.

"No way, my Marauding Captains are protecting each other!"

"I'm not attacking them, you're the target."

"What!?"

The robed man ran right past Kyoda's warriors and jumped about one foot in front of him throwing the flame at his chest.

LP: 4600

LP: 800

"I'll finish by playing two cards facedown, your turn."

Kyoda thought, 'I can still win this' as he went to draw a card, but when he touched his deck he was surprised to feel an intense heat, and pulled his hand away immediately. He looked and saw that his deck was surrounded by a small blue fire.

"Did I forget to mention that after my Silent Legend deals you damage you lose your next draw phase?"

'Okay,' Kyoda thought, 'minor set back.' He looked at the cards in his hand, 'This is the card Chazz gave me. It could help later.' "I'll play one card face down and summon my Command Knight," (LV4 1200/1900)

The knight in red armor appeared to stand beside the two men in the blue-green armor.

"And, you probably remember this gives all my warriors 400 more attack points,"

(LV4 1600/1900) (LV3 1600/400) (LV3 1600/400)

"Now Command Knight, attack his Silent Legend with Command Slash!"

"You didn't think it would be that easy do you? I activate my two facedowns Robbin' Goblin and A Different Legend. First you gain 3000 life points."

LP: 7600

LP: 800

"Now my Silent Legend comes back to my hand and I can summon my Legendary Fortress in defense mode." (LV12 0/3000)

The man in blue disappeared and was replaced by a huge castle. The Knight in red's sword hit the castle instead and didn't even make a mark on the wall.

LP: 6200

LP: 800

"When a monster battles my Legendary Fortress while it's in defense mode, the monster is destroyed."

Arrows flew out of the castle and destroyed the knight.

(LV3 1200/400) (LV3 1200/400)

"Now my Robbin' Goblin activates, and you lose one random card from your hand."

An ugly grey goblin appeared out of nowhere and stabbed one of the cards in Kyoda's hand with a small knife.

"Your turn," Kyoda said with some obvious unhappiness in his voice.

"Just so you know, while my Legendary Fortress is on the field, you can't attack my other legends. Now I summon my Silent Legend again." (LV12 300/300)

"And Now I'll play, Legendary Speed, now you gain life points equal to my Silent Legend's attack points, and my Silent Legend can attack twice this turn."

LP: 6500

LP: 800

"Now, Silent Legend attack twice with Silent Flair!"

The blue robed man ran incredibly swiftly without making even a little sound and threw two flames at Kyoda.

LP: 5900

LP: 800

"Now my Goblin activates again."

The goblin appeared again and this time stabbed two of Kyoda's cards.

"What now, Kyoda? Your monsters are useless, you hand is almost gone, and you aren't drawing any cards, you don't have any moves left to make. Your turn."

'He's right; this Premature Burial card in my hand is useless, if I only had a different spell. Wait a minute, my facedown card!'

Kyoda grinned, "I'm not quite out of moves yet, I activate my facedown card, Spell Swap. Now I discard this Premature Burial in my hand and add a different spell to my hand, and now I'll activate it, Reinforcement of the Army. Now I can add any low-level warrior in my deck and add it to my hand. Now I'll summon that warrior, D.D. Warrior Lady!" (LV4 1500/1600)

A blonde woman in silver-blue armor with a glowing sword appeared on Kyoda's side of the field.

"Now my D.D. Warrior Lady, attack his Legendary Fortress with Different Dimension Slash."

The woman went up and slashed at the castle with the glowing sword, leaving no mark.

LP: 4500

LP: 800

However, once the attack finished the woman slashed at open space creating a strange hole with glowing red and green colors coming from it. The woman jumped into the hole and the castle collapsed and the pieces all fell into the hole, after which the hole closed.

"What happened to my Fortress?!"

"My D.D. Warrior Lady can remove a monster from play after battling it, although she is removed herself, but now your Silent Legend is vulnerable. Now Marauding Captain, attack the Silent Legend with Marauder's Blade Strike!"

One of the men in blue-green armor ran up to the man in the blue robe and slashed him to pieces with his two swords.

LP: 4500

LP: 0

"That's game."

Mitsubi whistled a little before saying, "Wow! Now that was a duel. Good Job."

The two duelists met in the middle of the arena and shook hands, while in the back of the audience four boys walked out quietly, completely unnoticed.

* * *

Late that night at the dorm room of Mitsubi Ruranori:

Someone knocked loudly on the door, "Hello?" Mitsubi said as he answered the door. He was immediately tackled bay a large boy in a yellow uniform. The boy in the yellow said, "You've got a card that my boss wants, I'll be taking it now." The large boy reached and grabbed Mitsubi's deck case and pulled a card out before putting the case back. The boy took the card and walked out after saying, "Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

review, rate, and let me know what you think about the legend cards I made-up.


	5. FYT 2: Musical Duel

The wishing well is still being mean, so I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! etc.

If you would like to donate to the Quarters-For-The-Wishing-Well-In-Hopes-Of-One-Day-Owning-Yu-Gi-Oh! Foundation, let me know.

By the way, if you are reading this chapter that probably, although not necessarily, means you have read the first four chapters of this fanfic. Yet you still haven't left a review. Why not?

Read, Rate, and Review this new chapter.

* * *

When Kyoda had finished his duel he met up with Akua and Draek and the three of them went to the Ra Arena for Draek's duel. As they were going, Akua asked Kyoda, "Why did you choose to use a warrior deck?"

"Well…" Kyoda began

* * *

Flashback

"I've got to find a way to beat Mom," Kyoda, age 7, said.

He was looking through all sorts of books, trying to find something that would help. He had just opened a world history book and found a page about George Washington in the American Revolution.

"His strategies all worked. Maybe I can build a deck that would work like the way his strategies did. I need my deck to be an army, and I'd be the General. Yeah, Kyoda Takenuchi, the Duelist General."

* * *

"You were having trouble trying to beat your _mom?_" Draek said laughing.

"That was before my mom retired from her carrier as a professional duelist."

"Oh," Draek said, instantly shutting up.

"What about you Akua?" Kyoda asked, "Why do you use your ocean deck?"

"It was because…" Akua started

* * *

Flashback

"Wow," Akua, age 9, said in amazement as she walked through a pile of broken wood with her dad, "the Ocean did all this?"

"Yep," her dad replied. They were in a small town that had been hit by a huge ocean storm recently. "It's good that we got everyone out of the town. Until something like this happens most people don't realize how powerful the ocean is."

"I want to show people dad," Akua said, "that the ocean really is strong."

* * *

"That's a cool story," Kyoda said. "Alright Draek, your turn. Why do you use a Dragon Fusion deck?"

"I'd love to tell you, but I've got a duel to win," Draek said as he pointed out that they had reached their destination.

"Good luck," said Akua.

"Go kick butt," said Kyoda.

"Thanks," replied Draek.

Akua and Kyoda quickly found some seats near the arena while Draek walked in and readied his duel disk. Draek's opponent, Heeron Tetsubi, was a fairly tall boy wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans.

"You Draek?" the boy asked.

"That's me," Draek replied.

"Then Let's Duel!"

"Game On!"

LP: 8000

LP: 8000

"You can go first," Draek said.

"Alright then; I'll start by summoning Band Member- Lead Singer in attack mode." (LV4 1200/1600)

A man in a black leather jacket wearing blue jeans appeared on the field with a microphone stand in front of him. He pulled the microphone off it and yelled, "Are you ready to rock!?"

In the audience many people were cheering.

* * *

"It's not like that's a real rock star," Kyoda pointed out, "so why are so many people cheering?"

"Don't ask me," Akua replied.

* * *

In the back of the audience, a fairly small boy with much larger boys around him glared with pure hatred at the duelist who had just summoned the monster.

* * *

"Thanks to his effect he gets 500 more attack for every monster with Band Member in its name, like himself." (LV4 1700/1600) "Now I play the spell Hidden Song Lyrics, this will let me play another monster in facedown defense mode. I'll play one facedown, your turn."

"I'll get things started with my Luster Dragon in attack mode." (LV4 1900/1600)

A blue, shining dragon appeared on the other side of the field.

"Now Luster Dragon, attack his Lead Singer with Sapphire Blaze Blast!"

"I'll activate my trap card, Shift. Now you're attacking my facedown monster."

The facedown card and the man with the microphone switched places. As the blue fire from the dragon approached the card it was flipped over to reveal a man in a suit on a telephone. As the man was destroyed by the fire he was replaced by a man in a denim jacket and blue jeans playing an electric guitar.

"You attacked my Band Manager, and when he's attacked while facedown I can special summon a new Band Member if Lead singer is on the field. So meet my Band Member- Guitarist #2." (LV4 1800/1600) "Don't forget, now my Lead Singer gets stronger." (LV4 2200/1600)

"Okay," Draek said, now slightly annoyed, "I'll finish by playing one facedown."

"I'll start this turn with Band Member- Guitarist #1." (LV4 1400/1400) "Now not only does my Lead Singer get stronger," (LV4 2700/1600) "but since Guitarist #2 is out, my Guitarist #1 can't be destroyed in battle. Now I'll discard my Band Equipment- Tour Bus to activate its effect. For two turns my Band Members can't attack or be attacked. Your turn."

A blue bus appeared and the singer and guitarists climbed in and drove off.

"I'll start this one with Polymerization. Now I'll fuse my Cave Dragon and Lesser Fiend in my hand to summon Fiend Skull Dragon." (LV5 2000/1200)

A large brown dragon with purple wings appeared next to the blue dragon.

"Now I'll activate my facedown card, Jar of Greed. Now I get to draw a card. Perfect, I activate the effect of King of the Swamp; by discarding it I can retrieve a Polymerization from my deck. Now I'll use that card to fuse my Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon King Dragun. Your turn." (LV7 2400/1200)

A long, thin, orange dragon with black wings and purple flames around its neck appeared near the other two dragons.

"And I'm going to start it off big by playing Card of Sanctity, now we each draw until we have six cards in our hands. Now I'll summon my Band Member- Keyboard Player" (LV4 1400/1300) "which strengthens my Lead Singer even more." (LV4 3200/1600)

Draek waited a while for the new monster to appear before asking Heeron, "Where is he?"

"On the tour bus of course, but not for long because I'm playing the spell card Performance. First it negates the effect of my tour bus, and it lets me special summon my final band member."

The blue bus drove near Heeron and four musicians ran out and quickly set up their equipment.

"Now I can special summon my Band Member- Drummer in attack mode, strengthening my Lead Singer further." (LV4 1200/1900) (LV4 3700/1600)

The four band members were joined by their final partner and his drum set.

"Now my drummer's effect kicks in, increasing the attack of all the members of my Band by 400 points."

(LV4 4100/1600) (LV4 1600/1900) (LV4 1800/1300) (LV4 1800/1400) (LV4 2200/1600)

"Now I'll discard my Band Equipment- Amp to activate its effect, destroying all of your monsters."

"What!?" Draek said as he watched the band across the field from him all plugged their equipment into an amp then started playing making sound waves come from the amp destroying his three dragons before the amp itself exploded.

"You thought those dragons were strong? Well you were wrong; nothing can beat the power of my band, especially not a bunch of over grown lizards! Band Members, all of you attack him directly with Hard Rock Demise! This is over!"

"Not quite, I discard Kuriboh from my hand do stop the damage from your Lead Singer's attack."

The entire band started playing a song incredibly loudly. As the sound waves rocked through the arena a small brown fuzz ball appeared and started shaking violently from the loud music before being destroyed by it. Draek started feeling the vibrations of the loud noise forcing him down to his knees.

LP: 600

LP: 8000

* * *

A small boy in a blue uniform in the back of the audience covered his ears and ran out of them arena while the attack sounded. As the attack ended the boy walked through the door and glared at the boy controlling the band with pure, strong hatred.

* * *

"You'll pay for calling my dragons weak," Draek said with searing anger as he stood, still staring at the ground.

"Face it, they are. Your dragons couldn't do anything to stop my Band Members. Even though you did survive it was a fuzz ball, not a dragon, that saved you."

Draek looked up and stared Heeron in the eyes with a look of pure fury. He then pulled a small vial containing a dark red liquid before shouting, "My dragons are strong and I'll prove it to you!"

H put the vial back in his pocket and then drew a card, immediately playing it without even seeing what it was, "I play the spell Dragon's Mirror! By removing my Luster Dragon, Cave Dragon, Divine Dragon Ragnarok, Fiend Skull Dragon, and King Dragun from the game I'm going to special summon the most powerful monster this game has ever known!"

A large mirror appeared beside Draek and the five dragons he had named all flew out of his graveyard and into the Mirror.

"Meet the Five Headed Dragon!" (LV12 5000/5000)

Out of the Mirror flew a dragon so colossal it broke the Mirror as it emerged. The dragon a flaming head, a pitch dark head, a deep blue head, a golden brown head, and an icy white head.

* * *

"Wow!" Kyoda shouted, "That thing is huge! I don't think I've ever seen a monster with more power!"

"Draek's trump card sure is impressive," Akua agreed.

* * *

"No way! You have a Five Headed Dragon?" Heeron said with obvious fear showing.

"Actually," Draek replied with a smile, "I have three, but luckily for you this is the only one who will be making an appearance in this duel. Now I'll activate Polymerization, fusing my Lord of D. and my King of the swamp as a substitute to summon my second King Dragun!" (LV7 2400/1200)

The long, thin, orange dragon appeared to join the humongous, five headed one.

"Now I'll summon a Luster Dragon and use King Dragun's effect to special summon another one." (LV4 1900/1600) (LV4 1900/1600)

Two shining blue dragons appeared alongside the two dragons already on the field.

"Now Five Headed Dragon attack his Lead Singer with Five Fold Blast, King Dragun attack his Guitarist #2 with Royal Blaze Inferno, and my Luster Dragons attack his Guitarist #1 and Keyboard Player with Sapphire Blaze Blast!"

The dragon with five heads let a blast of a different sort of energy loose from each head aimed at the man with the microphone, the thin orange dragon attacked the larger man with a guitar with a stream of purple flames, and finally the two blue dragons destroyed the other man with a guitar and the one with a keyboard with a stream of blue flames each, leaving only the drummer remaining alongside Heeron.

LP: 600

LP: 6700

"Do you still doubt the power of my dragons? Your turn," Draek said with a grin.

Heeron Frowned as he drew, "I switch my Drummer into defense mode, your turn."

"Now King Dragun, destroy the drummer with Royal Blaze Inferno!"

The man with the drums was engulfed by huge purple flames from the mouth of the orange dragon.

"Now Luster Dragons, attack Heeron directly with Sapphire Blaze Blast!"

The two blue dragons both blasted Heeron with streams of blue flames. After they had finished the colossal dragon flew in close to him.

LP: 600

LP: 2900

"Please don't attack me with that thing," the duelist begged, trembling.

Draek coldly replied, "Those who insult my dragons get no mercy. Five Headed Dragon, attack him directly with Five Fold Blast!"

The gigantic dragon let lose an incredible blast from each head, defeating the musical duelist.

LP: 600

LP: 0

The crowd sat silently for a moment before erupting in cheers and clapping. Even the small boy in the back was moving his hands in a clapping like motion, but without making any noise at all.

As Draek went to join his friends in the stands Kyoda asked him, "Now that your duel is through, why is it you use dragons?"

Draek pulled a small vial out of his pocket before he began his story,

* * *

Flashback

Draek, age 11, and his dad were on the island of Komodo for his dad's project for work. Draek was walking along when he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw a Komodo Dragon not far from him. His dad jumped between him and the lizard, and cut its leg with a knife. The lizard stood there for a few long moments before walking away.

"Be careful son," Draek's dad warned him, "Those are dangerous creatures."

The man pulled a small vial out of his pocket, put some of the lizard's blood in it, corked it, and handed it to his son.

"Here, real dragon's blood, precious stuff."

"Wow," his son said quietly in amazement.

* * *

"And ever since I've carried this vial and used my dragons. You could say it's a good luck charm," Draek finished.

Akua and Kyoda both looked t each other and nodded, then together stated, "Now that is a cool reason for a deck type."

* * *

Did you like the band members? If so let me know by reviewing. 


	6. FYT 3: How do you kill what doesn't die?

I apologize for how long it took to get this newest chapter up.

As you have probably figured out by now, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Now is where I would normally put in some joke about a failed attempt to own Yu-Gi-Oh! but today I'm really looking forward to the duel in this chapter so…

* * *

"Let's Duel!" Akua and her opponent, Ra Yellow Girl Mara Torna, shouted as they began their duel.

LP: 8000

LP: 8000

* * *

In the audience, Draek asked Kyoda, "You think she'll win this one?"

"Definitely! Why wouldn't she?"

"Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"The girl Akua is dueling is the best girl in Ra Yellow."

Kyoda got a little nervous, but replied, "So what, I still bet Akua's better."

Draek added, "Akua's great, but she's never had to deal with a deck like this girl runs."

"What deck type is it?"

"She runs a deck of creatures that don't die."

"How can she be so well known already? She's only a first year like us."

"She's really good."

* * *

"You can go first," Akua said calmly.

"You'll regret that," Mara replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because once I get a monster out, I always have a monster out."

"A bold claim."

"But I have the cards to back it up."

"We'll see, now let's top talking and start dueling."

"Alright then. I summon Revival Jam in defense mode." (Lv4 1500/500)

A strange creature that sort of looks like a blob of blue gelatin appeared alongside Mara's facedown cards.

"That puny thing won't be around long."

"Don't count on it."

"I play Terraforming. Now I'll add A Legendary Ocean to my hand, and play it."

The entire field flooded with water as it had in all of Akua's previous duels.

"Thanks for the power boost for my Jam." (Lv3 1700/700)

"But it's still nothing compared to this monster. Now I'll summon Giga Gagagigo." (Lv4 2650/1700) "Giga Gagagigo, attack with Monstrous Bite!"

A large reptilian creature appeared; swimming in the water .It quickly swam to the gelatinous blob and bit it in two.

LP: 8000

LP: 7000

"I bet your wondering why my lifepoints dropped," Mara stated.

"I know all about your Jam's ability. I'll end my turn."

"Alright then, first things first Revival Jam comes back to my field." (Lv3 1700/700)

The blue blob reassembled near Mara.

"Next I'll dry up your ocean by playing my own field, Full Moon Rising." (Lv4 2000/1000) (Lv5 2450/1500)

The water all disappeared as the field grew dark, then a large moon appeared on the field behind Mara.

"This field can only be played on he turn where a monster was special summoned from the graveyard by its own effect. That is a huge downside to the card, but the 500 extra attack and defense points it gives all my monsters that can bring themselves out of the grave is worth it, and it has a few other bonuses that you'll find out about soon enough. Now I tribute my Revival Jam to summon my Vampire Lord." (Lv5 2500/2000) "Now Vampire Lord, destroy Giga Gagagigo with Vampiric Bloodsucking."

The blob disappeared and was replaced by a terrifying vampire in a black cape. The vampire then flew over and bit the reptilian on its neck and drained its blood, destroying it.

LP: 7950

LP: 7000

The vampire the pointed at Akua's deck and a black flame shot out of his finger at the deck.

"My Vampire Lord's first effect kicks in now," Mara said smugly, "you have to…"

"Take one card of the type you choose in my deck and put it in my graveyard. I know. So what type?" Akua said, sounding slightly bored.

"A spell."

"Fine." Akua searched her deck and put Umi in the graveyard. "Now finish your turn."

"I'll do that by equipping my Vampire Lord with Mist Body."

"Alright, I'll play Hammer Shot, say good bye to your vampire for a while, and to Mist Body for good."

A giant mallet came down from nowhere and smashed the vampire; however the spell card of Mist Body was not destroyed.

"Something's wrong, why is Mist Body still on the field?"

"Another effect of Full Moon Rising, it let's equipment cards stay on the field and re-equip themselves my next turn."

"Well fine, then I summon my Mermaid Knight and attack you directly with Atlantian Assault." (Lv4 1500/700)

A redheaded mermaid with a sword appeared and slashed Mara.

LP: 7950

LP: 5500

"Your turn."

"And it begins with the return of my Vampire Lord." (Lv5 2500/2000)

Mara's vampire returned to her side of the field.

"Now thanks to the effect of my Full Moon Rising, my Vampire is equipped with Mist body again. Now my Vampire, attack her mermaid with Vampiric Shadow!"

A dark force rose out form the vampires cloak and crushed the mermaid.

LP: 6950

LP: 5500

The Vampire shot a black flame at Akua's deck.

"Get rid of a monster."

Akua searched her deck and finally added Maiden of the Aqua to her graveyard.

"You can go now."

Akua drew and carefully studied her hand and graveyard before playing a spell card.

"I activate Giga Blast. I remove Giga Gagagigo in my graveyard from play along with two more copies of Giga Blast in my deck, allowing me to deal damage to your life points equal to the attack of the monster I removed plus 50 for a total of 2500 damage."

The Reptilian monster Akua had played earlier came back to the field in a spectral form and ferociously slashed at Mara before vanishing.

LP: 6950

LP: 3000

"I'll end my turn by playing one card face down. Your turn."

Mara drew a card, "This card is going to let me use that turn well. I summon Hand of Nephthys." (Lv2 600/600)

A woman surrounded in fire wearing a read and gold dress appeared.

* * *

As Mara played that monster, Kyoda shivered a little.

Draek noticed, "What's wrong."

"Akua's in trouble. That monster…"

"It doesn't look that strong to me."

"It isn't but the one Mara is about to summon is."

* * *

"Now I activate the ability of my Hand of Nephthys, sacrificing it along with my Vampire Lord to summon a new monster."

The woman began to dance and as she did the flames around her engulfed her and the vampire until you couldn't see either one. Then, out of the flames rose a giant, golden bird.

"Meet the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys." (Lv7 2900/2100) "Now Phoenix, attack her directly with Eternal Flame."

The bird summoned a huge amount of fire around itself, and then with one beat of its giant wings, it shot all that fire right at Akua.

"Not so fast, Sakuretsu Armor will stop your Phoenix's attack."

Akua's trap reveled itself and took the blast of the fire, then sent those flames right back at the phoenix, destroying it.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that, your turn."

After Akua drew she studied her hand and frowned. "I play one card facedown, your turn."

"And now my Phoenix comes back, and for an added bonus, it destroys every spell and trap on the field." (Lv7 2400/1600)

A huge flame appeared at Mara's phoenix appeared out of it, the flames then engulfed Akua's facedown and Mara's moon.

"Now the final effect of my Full Moon Rising kicks in, when it's destroyed by Phoenix's effect I can activate the field spell Sunrise from my deck."

Where the moon had once been, a large red sun raised up to replace it.

"And this one doesn't go away when my Phoenix comes back, and it makes sure that Phoenix always comes back. Now my Phoenix will attack you directly with Eternal Flame!"

Once again, the bird summoned a huge amount of fire around itself, and then with one beat of its giant wings, it shot all that fire right at Akua. This time the fire made contact and engulfed her entirely before dieing out.

LP: 4550

LP: 3000

"Your turn, use it wisely."

"I will. I'll start by playing Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards. Perfect, first I pay 800 life points to play Premature Burial and special summon Maiden of the Aqua in attack mode." (Lv4 700/2000)

LP: 3750

LP: 3000

A maiden holding a trident appeared near Akua.

"That all you've got?"

"Not even close. Now I play Smashing Ground, to destroy that Phoenix."

A giant fist came down from above them and smashed the Phoenix.

"Thank you, now my Phoenix will come back next turn and destroy your Maiden when it does."

"This duel will be over before that can happen. I summon another Mermaid Knight." (Lv4 1500/700)

Another redheaded mermaid with a sword appeared.

"And I'll play the spell card Bypass, for the rest of this turn your field's effect is negated. That means my Maiden's effect can kick in, so now the field is treated as Umi. So my Mermaid Knight can attack you directly twice, and she will with Double Sword Slash!"

The maiden with the trident touched her trident to the ground and the dueling field flooded with water. Then the mermaid swam to Mara and sliced her twice with her sword.

LP: 3750

LP: 0

As the holograms faded Mara and Akua walked to the center of the dueling arena and shook hands.

"Thank you for a great duel," Akua said, smiling.

"You too," Mara replied.

* * *

Akua, Kyoda, and Draek quickly met up and began to walk to their dorms, on their way they noticed some people running towards the Ra Dorm. When they looked to see where the people were running from, they saw someone lying by a tree. The person noticed them and shouted "HELP!" as loud as he could.

The three quickly ran over to help him. When they got close they could see it was Heeron Tetsubi and that he was badly beaten up and covered in torn up cards.

"Heeron!" Draek shouted as he ran to him, "what happened?"

"These three big Ra guys and one quiet little Obelisk blue boy came up to me. All I did was say 'Hey' but then the little boy pointed at me and nodded and the three big guys beat the crud out of me. Then one of them grabbed my cards and ripped my entire deck in half. The weirdest thing was that all though the three big guys were plenty loud, the Obelisk Blue kid didn't make a sound the entire time, he just stared at me and smiled."

Kyoda grabbed Heeron's arm, "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary. Draek, help me carry him."

Draek helped out and the four of them went to the infirmary. When they got there Akua told the nurse the story Heeron had told them. As the three Slifers walked back to their dorms, none of them said a word; they were all too busy wondering who had done that to Heeron.

* * *

Now things are getting good. As a little treat, here's all the cards I created form this chapter.

Full Moon Rising, Field Spell Card. This card can only be activated in a turn in which a monster card was special summoned from the graveyard by its own effect. Increase the ATK and DEF of all monsters whose effects special summon them from the graveyard by 500. When a monster with an equip card equipped to it is destroyed, the equipment card is not destroyed and may be equipped to an appropriate monster at the end of the controllers next standby phase. If there is no appropriate monster on the field at that time, the equip card is destroyed. If this card is destroyed by the effect of "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" you may activate one "Sunrise" from your hand or deck.

Sunrise, Field Spell Card. This card can only be activated by the effect of "Full Moon Rising." This card is not destroyed by the effect of "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys." When "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" is special summoned by its effect, you may destroy one monster your opponent controls. If "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" would be destroyed by battle, destroy it by this cards effect without applying damage calculation.

Giga Blast, Spell Card. Remove from play one "Gigo" monster card from your graveyard and two "Giga Blast" from your deck. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the removed monster +50.

Bypass, Quick-Play Spell. Negate the effect of one field spell card until the end of this turn.


	7. Hunting For the Truth Part 1

If owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or anything else along those lines, why would I be using my time to write a story about it when I could just put it all on the TV?

* * *

"Attention Students," It was 8 am, the day after the beginning of the first year tournament and this announcement was being heard by the entire island, "we have a few distressing things you should know. Yesterday two students were attacked at separate times. One reports being attacked by a small, silent Obelisk boy and some large boys from the Ra dorm, the other just by a boy from the Ra dorm. The first boy's deck was destroyed by his attackers and the second boy had a valuable card stolen from him. If you have any information about the attacks, please inform a staff member. Also, the first year tournament will continue, and end, tomorrow." 

Draek and Kyoda woke up to the sound of that announcement. They got out of bed and were surprised to find their third roommate wasn't there. They looked around and found a note on the table.

_Dear Kyoda and Draek,_

_I've talked to Chancellor Sheppard and he's agreed to let me into the Ra Yellow dorm to be with my buds Syrus and Hassleberry. Sorry for not telling you earlier. Feel free to drop by and hang out any time._

_Jaden_

Draek sat down on his bed, the asked Kyoda, "So what now?"

Kyoda thought a moment before replying, "We have to find out about those guys that attacked Heeron. We should get Akua and then go hunt down as much information about them as possible. Someone has to know something."

"So we find out some stuff about them. Great, what then? Heeron says the guys that attacked him were huge. I don't think a friendly duel is the way they solve things, and we aren't exactly the biggest guys around. Sure we aren't exactly wimpy, but I don't think we stand a chance in a fight against those guys."

"So we don't just attack them. The more we know, the more we can find out about the correct course of action. Maybe we ambush them one at a time, or just tell the staff. First thing we need is information."

"Alright then, let's go get some things figured out."

"Not just yet, we need a plan of attack. First we get some more help, Akua." Kyoda then got his PDA and typed out a message to Akua.

_Akua,_

_We should get some things figured out about the attacks. We need your help, please meet Draek and I at our dorm room._

_Kyoda_

Seconds later Kyoda got the reply:

_Kyoda,_

_I know. I'm on my way, wait for me outside._

_Akua_

"Akua says we should wait for her outside," Kyoda informed Draek.

"Alright"

The two of them walked onto the balcony outside their dorm. After waiting about a minute, they saw Chazz walk out from a large room at the other end of the building.

"Hey Chazz," Draek shouted, "I thought you were an Obelisk."

"I am, sorta."

"Then what are you doing down here?"

"The Chazz stays wherever the Chazz wants to stay." Chazz then leaned over to face Kyoda, "Hey Slifer, that card I gave you helped you out any yet?"

"Yeah, without it I would have lost in the first round of the tournament that started yesterday."

"I had a feeling you'd be able to find a use for it."

Just then the three of them noticed Akua running from the direction of the Slifer girls' dorm, "Hey guys," she shouted.

"Hey Akua," Draek and Kyoda replied. The two of them then walked down off the balcony to join her.

"So Akua," Kyoda asked, "have you heard anything about the attacks?"

"Not yet," she replied with a shake of her head.

"Hey Slifers," Chazz said walking up to them, "are you talkin' about those attacks they announced earlier?"

"Yeah," Draek replied, "we trying to figure out who the guys that did it are."

"Not a bad idea, I might help out."

"We'd be glad to have your help," Kyoda said. "Alright, we'll figure stuff out a lot quicker if we split up. Chazz you go to…"

"The Chazz will go where the Chazz decides he'll go. I'm going to see if the wimps in the Ra dorm know anything, I'll let you know what I find out. Later Slifers," and with that Chazz walked off in the direction of the Ra dorm.

"Alright then, with the Ra dorm out of the way, that leaves Obelisk and Slifer. Obelisk is a lot bigger than Slifer, so you two should probably take that dorm and I'll see what the Slifers know. Akua, you go to the Obelisk girls' dorm and Draek checkout the boys."

"No problem," Akua said smugly.

"See ya in a few," Draek said, and then he and Akua ran off.

Kyoda watched the two of them until they were out of sight. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought, and with that he turned around and knocked on the nearest door.

* * *

"Hey Akua," Draek yelled.

"Yeah?"

"You do know where we're going, right?"

"Of course, don't you?"

"Not so much."

"We just keep following this path till it splits, then you go left and I go right. Those paths will lead us to the dorms. Those paths don't get very far apart since the dorms are right next to each other, so we should be able to see each other the whole way there."

"Alright, got it."

"Good, there's the split up there, see it?"

"Yeah, I see it."

The two then continued on the paths until thy reached the dorms. From there they went door to door, talking to all the people in the hallways, anyone they saw at all they asked, "What do you know about the attacks?" and every time the answer was "Nothing," "No more than you," or "Attacks?"

After about an hour and a half of this Draek went outside and sat on a bench, demoralized by his lack of success. "Great, no one knows anything. What now?"

Then, two boys in Obelisk uniforms walked up to him. One of them asked, "Are you the one who has been trying to find out about the attacks?"

"Yeah that's me, why?"

"My roommate and I have some information we think might help you, but we don't feel like just giving it away to some random Slifer."

"So what are you saying?"

"We're saying that we'll tell you what we know if you can beat us in a tag duel."

"A tag duel? I don't have a partner though."

"Oh yes you do," Akua shouted as she walked over from the Obelisk girls' dorm. "I heard the whole thing Draek, you ready?"

"No sweat. So umm… what are your guys' names?"

"I'm Ryan and he's Wyatt."

"Alright then let's get this duel started."

"Game on!" they all shouted.

LP: 8000

LP: 8000

"Here are the tag rules, incase you didn't know them yet," Wyatt said. "Each team shares 8000 life points. You may share strategies, but you can't tell your partner what you have in your hand or facedown on your field. You can't attack your opponents life points directly unless they both have open fields. You may tribute your partner's monsters. And finally, card effects that affect your field or graveyard do not affect your partner. The order will be me, Draek, Ryan, and then, umm…"

"Akua"

"Right. I'll go now. I'll just start with a facedown monster, your turn.

"Hey Draek," Akua shouted, "I'm gunna need a monster my turn, can you do that?"

"No problem. I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode" (Lv4 1900/1600) "and I'll play one card facedown. Go Ryan."

A Blue, shining dragon appeared beside Draek.

"I activate, Blaze Accelerator."

A metallic cannon on a tripod appeared in front of Ryan.

"Now I discard Fox Fire from my hand to activate its effect, destroying your Luster Dragon."

A fox with a flaming tale jumped into the cannon, which then aimed itself at the dragon and fired the fox.

"Not so fast, I activate Dragon's Majesty. This will protect my Luster Dragon."

A green energy field enveloped the dragon, and the fox was destroyed on contact with it.

"Alright then, I'll play one card facedown and now Akua may go."

"Okay Akua, I got you your one monster, now use it."

"Gladly. I play, A Legendary Ocean."

Suddenly, the entire field was filled with water and some strange ruins appeared behind Akua.

"Now with this cards effect I can summon my Levia-Dragon – Daedalus with only one tribute, so say goodbye to Luster Dragon and hello to Daedalus." (Lv6 2800/1700)

The shining blue dragon disappeared and near Akua a huge, blue, sea-serpent with red fins began swimming in the water.

"Now I tribute Daedalus to special summon Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus." (Lv7 3100/1800)

The sea-serpent disappered and was replaced with a bigger, more powerful version.

"Now I activate its effect. By sending A Legendary Ocean to the graveyard Neo-Daedalus will destroy every card on the field and in our hands."

The new sea-serpent began swimming in a large circle, causing the ocean to turn into a giant whirlpool.

"Not quite," Ryan said, "by paying 500 life points I activate Wild Fire."

LP: 8000

LP: 7500

Ryan's cannon exploded and released a fiery vortex that collided with the giant whirlpool. The collision created a cloud of steam that covered the entire field. When the steam cleared everything on the field and in anyone's hands was gone, except for a strange, dragon-like creature made entirely of flames. (Lv3 1000/1000)

Akua's eyes widened, "D… Daedalus."

Ryan smirked, "My wild fire roasted him, and gave me a Wild Fire Token to replace by my Blaze Accelerator."

"Come on Akua," Draek angrily shouted, "that's what your great plan came to?!"

"I'm, sorry," Akua shouted back just as angrily, "do you really think I would have done that if I though this was how it would turn out?!"

Draek sighed, "I know you wouldn't. Sorry."

"It's okay." Then she turned to Wyatt, "Your turn."

"Alright then," he began as he drew his card, "I'll start with Card of Sanctity, now we each draw six cards. Next I play Equal Rebirth, Draek, your Luster Dragon is special summoned," (Lv4 1900/1600) "Now choose a monster from my graveyard for me to special summon, or you would, but I only have one, Battle Footballer in attack mode." (Lv4 1000/2100)

A mechanical football player appeared on Wyatt's side of the field, while Draek's dragon reappeared.

"Why didn't you use that with your partner?" Akua questioned.

"If I did that, this combo wouldn't work. Now I play Inferno Reckless Summon, so I get two more Battle Footballers, and you get two more Luster Dragons." (Lv4 1000/2100)(Lv4 1000/2100) (Lv4 1900/1600) (Lv4 1900/1600)

Two more of the football playing robots stood next to the first, while two identical dragons joined Draek's.

"Next I play Genocide, destroying all your Luster Dragons."

The dragon's all were destroyed by a flaming pillar that came from Wyatt's spell.

"Now I'll play Shield ad Sword, switching my monsters attack and defense." (Lv4 2100/1000) (Lv4 2100/1000) (Lv4 2100/1000) "Now they'll all attack you directly with Mecha-Tackle!"

The three mechanical athletes all ran into Draek at top speed, knocking him to the ground.

LP: 1700

LP: 7500

"I'll finish by setting one card facedown and playing Defensive Maneuvers, switching my monsters positions, and then I'll end my turn, returning my monsters back to normal." (Lv4 1000/2100) (Lv4 1000/2100) (Lv4 1000/2100)

"Okay my turn," Draek said. "And I'll start by playing Dragon's Mirror, removing my Luster Dragons from play to summon Blinding Light Dragon." (Lv8 2700/1500)

A mirror appeared, and the three shining blue dragons from earlier all flew into it. Then, a giant blue dragon that shined with a light so incredibly bright, you couldn't look at it without shielding your eyes.

"Now I'll activate its effect, restoring our life points to equal yours."

The giant dragon landed between Draek and Akua and began glowing so bright that all of the duelists had to close their eyes.

LP: 7500

LP: 7500

"Since I used its effect, I can't attack, so I'll end my turn there. Go ahead Ryan."

"I'll start with Equal Replenishment. Now Wyatt draws six cards, and I can add Blaze Accelerator back to my hand, which I'll now play."

Ryan's cannon re-appeared.

"Now I'll summon Volcanic Rocket in defense mode." (Lv4 1900/1400)

A strange, fiery creature appeared that had some resemblance to a pterodactyl skeleton.

"Now I'll use its effect to add Tri-Blaze Accelerator to my hand, and now I'll play that by getting rid of my old Blaze Accelerator."

Ryan's cannon disappeared and was replaced with a much more hi-tech version that had three barrels.

"Now I'll play Induced Rebirth, to special summon your Levia-Dragon Daedalus back to your field, and I'll chain Join the Party to that, so if you have any more Levia-Dragons they are summoned too." (Lv7 2600/1500) (Lv7 2600/1500) (Lv7 2600/1500)

Akua frowned as the smaller of her two serpents from earlier appeared on her field with two more identical serpents.

"Now I'll discard Volcanic Scattershot with my Tri-Blaze Accelerator, and this allows me to activate Scattershot's effect, and load up two more of them, destroying every monster on your side of the field and dealing you some nasty damage."

A strange, three-headed, lizard-like creature loaded into one of the cannon's barrels, and then two more identical creatures loaded into the other barrels. The cannon fired and right after they were shot out of it, the creatures all split into three and the pieces spiraled around in the air wildly until making contact with the dragon or the sea serpent, exploding on contact.

LP: 5500

LP: 7500

"Now I'll switch my Wild Fire Token to defense mode and end."

Draek looked at Akua, "Come on, we can still win this. I know you've still got a lot of power in that deck, now you just need to show these guys."

Akua smiled, "I plan on it. First I discard Warrior of Atlantis from my hand to activate its effect, allowing me to add A Legendary Ocean to my hand, which I'll now play."

The field flooded in the way that Akua had become very familiar with.

"Now I'll summon, Giga Gagagigo." (Lv4 2650/1700)

A muscular, slightly humanoid reptile appeared, swimming in the new ocean.

"Now Giga Gagagigo, attack Battle Footballer with Riptide Rage!"

The reptile began swimming with incredible speed at one of the mechanized athletes.

"Not quite, I activate the Reliable Guardian, boosting my monsters defense by 700." (Lv4 1000/2800)

A man with a sword and a shield jumped on the mechanical monster and guarded it with his shield. As the large reptile tried to tear through the robots armor, the man's shield gave it the strength to resist the assault.

LP: 5350

LP: 7500

"I end my turn," Akua announced bitterly. (Lv4 1000/2100)

Wyatt smirked, "I'll start my turn with Equal Replenish; Ryan, you draw some more cards and I'll grab my Defensive Maneuvers from the graveyard. Now I'll switch my Battle Footballers to attack mode and play Delta Attacker, so my footballers can all attack you directly. Now Footballers, attack with Tri-Play!"

Two of the robotic footballers moved to be side by side while the third was a short distance behind them. The leading two accelerated in Akua's direction, splitting apart and going around her reptile when they came close. The reptile spun around and began to go after one of them, but was distracted as the third robot drove right behind him. Once pas her creature, the three robots had n trouble reaching Akua and tackling her to the ground.

LP: 2350

LP: 7500

"I'll finish my turn by playing Defensive Maneuvers, your turn Draek."

Draek drew his top card, and smiled upon seeing it, "I'll start by playing Re-Fusion, and now I'll pay 800 life points,"

LP: 1550

LP: 7500

"and I'll summon my Blinding Light Dragon back." (Lv8 2700/1500)

The blue, incredibly radiant dragon from earlier reappeared near Draek.

"Alright Blinding Light Dragon, do your thing."

The Dragon glowed even brighter until everyone near by was forced to close and shield their eyes.

LP: 7500

LP: 7500

"I'll play one card facedown and now it's your turn Ryan."

"I'll start by playing Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Re-Fusion, and your dragon will be going with it."

A whirlpool appeared and quickly moved to Draek's spell, destroying it. After the spell disappeared, a dimensional vortex appeared near the dragon, sucking it in.

"Next I'll load volcanic shell into my Tri-Blaze Accelerator and fire it at Giga Gagagigo."

In the center barrel of Ryan's cannon, a strange creature that looked like something between a bullet and a lizard appeared. The cannon then fired the strange creature at the humanoid reptile; exploding and destroying it on contact.

LP: 7000

LP: 7500

"I'll play one card facedown and pass this onto you, Akua."

Akua stared at her graveyard, 'My three best monsters… I need to keep dueling, we have to win this!' She looked up with a determined look on her face and drew her card, "I summon Mermaid Knight." (Lv3 1700/900)

A red-headed, sword wielding mermaid appeared swimming in the water around Akua.

"Now I'll have her attack your Volcanic Rocket, and I'll use her effect to attack your Wild Fire token too, Sub-Aquatic Slash!"

The mermaid swam with incredible speed towards the strange, bird-like creature and sliced it in half with her sword. The she quickly spun around and did the same to the fiery dragon.

Akua smiled, "Go ahead Wyatt."

"If you're sure. I play Magical Stone Excavation, allowing me to add Delta Attacker to my hand by discarding two cards. Now I'll switch my footballers to attack position and I'll have them attack directly with Triple Tackle!"

The three machines revved up their engines and sped toward Draek and smashed into him before the mermaid could get to him to guard him.

LP: 4000

LP: 7500

"Now I'll play Defensive Maneuvers and end my turn."

Draek frowned as he examined his hand, 'Not much I can do.' "I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in defense mode." (Lv4 1500/1000)

A dragon made of a strange light appeared in front of Draek.

"Now I play Vanilla Extract, letting me summon another Divine Dragon Ragnarok in defense mode."

A large bottle appeared on the field and another identical dragon flew out of it, after which the bottle shattered.

"Go ahead Ryan."

"I'll start by activating my facedown card, the Transmigration Prophecy; this lets me add two of my Volcanic Scattershots in my graveyard to my deck. Next I'll play Monster Reincarnation; goodbye Fox Fire, and hello to my third Scattershot. Alright scatter shot, lock and load."

Just like before, the bizarre, three-headed creature loaded into one of the cannons barrels, and two identical creatures loaded into the other barrels. After firing the creature split into three and randomly crashed into the mermaid and dragons on the field, exploding on contact.

LP: 2000

LP: 7500

"Now I summon Volcanic Slicer in attack mode." (Lv4 1800/1200)

A metallic, raptor-like creature appeared near the three barreled cannon.

"Now I'll activate his effect, dealing you 500 damage."

The raptor spat out a fireball which moved quickly to collide with Draek.

LP: 1500

LP: 7500

"I'll finish by playing Slow the Battle, now no one can attack with more than one monster until the end of my next turn. You can take your turn now Akua."

'We're going to need a miracle at this point,' Akua thought as she drew. She looked at the card, 'Hello miracle.' "I activate Piracy, this lets me steal one of your spells, and I think I'll choose Equal Rebirth. Now I'll play Equal Rebirth. Draek, special summon a Divine Dragon Ragnarok." (Lv4 1500/1000)

"Okay and you special summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus." (Lv6 2800/1700)

The light energy dragon and the blue and red sea-serpent both re-appeared.

"Now I'll send A Legendary Ocean to the graveyard so my Levia-Dragon can clear the field."

The sea-serpent began swimming in a circle at top speed, creating a whirlpool that destroyed everything but the serpent. (Lv7 2600/1500)

"Now Levia-Dragon, attack them directly with Oceanic Obliteration!"

The serpent let loose a powerful stream of water that slammed right into Ryan.

LP: 1500

LP: 4900

"Now it's your turn Wyatt."

"I'll start with Pot of Reckless Greed, letting me draw three cards. Now I'll set one monster facedown, and play Induced Replenishment. Ryan, select one spell or trap card in your graveyard and either add it to your hand or set it facedown."

"I'll take my Blaze Accelerator and add it to my hand."

"Now I'm going to play another Induced Replenishment and chain Serial Spell. Now you can do what you just did with two more cards."

"I'll add Monster Reincarnation to my hand, and set the Transmigration Prophecy facedown."

"You might as well give up now Draek. With a decent defense, enough damage to end the game waiting for your turn to end, and nearly 5000 life points, I'd say our chances of winning are nearly 100."

"I disagree, with the set up I've got right now there are… 11 cards in my deck that would win me the game. Right now there are 24 cards in my deck, so that makes the odds just about 50/50, same as a coin flip. I'm feeling lucky," Draek said before he drew his card.

As he drew Ryan shouted, "I activate my trap, adding two Volcanic Scattershot cards in my graveyard to my deck."

Draek smiled, "With the card I just drew, that's not going to help, but before you see what that card was I'm going to play Nobleman of Crossout, removing your facedown monster from the game. Next I play Desperate Reset, by paying half of our life points; I can take one trap in my graveyard and set it facedown and I can activate it this turn."

LP: 750

LP: 4900

"Now I'll activate that card, Return from the Different Dimension, by paying half of our remaining life points this brings back my Luster Dragons and my Blinding Light Dragon." (Lv4 1900/1600) (Lv4 1900/1600) (Lv4 1900/1600)(Lv8 2700/1500)

LP: 375

LP: 4900

Three blue, shining dragons and one bigger, blue, much brighter dragon appeared in front of Draek.

"Now I'll play the card I just drew, Polymerization, fusing those four dragons with the Spirit Ryu in my hand to summon the Five-Headed Dragon." (Lv12 5000/5000)

The four dragons all disappeared and were replaced by one gigantic dragon with five heads.

"My dragon's hungry, and your life points are looking really tasty. Five-  
Headed Dragon, attack with Five Fold Devouring."

The Dragon Flew up close to Wyatt and each of its heads quickly bit him and then pulled back, one at a time.

LP: 375

LP: 0

"Wow," Wyatt said in disbelief, "we've never lost before."

Ryan nodded, "We had a perfect 20-0 record."

"Don't feel bad," Akua said, "we've never lost before either."

"Yup," Draek agreed, "we have a perfect 1-0 record."

Wyatt laughed a little at that, "Draek, I've gotta know, what were the other ten cards you could have drawn?"

"Umm, let's see…" Draek paused for a moment to think, "Two more Polymerization, six cards that would have let me get Polymerization from my deck, and two Dragon's Mirror."

"Who knew you were so good at math Draek?" Akua joked.

"Me, I stink at math."

"Then how did you figure out all that out?" Ryan wondered.

"That wasn't math, that was dueling. Alright guys, time to tell us what you know."

Wyatt nodded, "Okay. The two of us share a room this year, and the kid who's in the room next to us is kind of strange."

"Yeah," Ryan continued, "he never says anything at all. We've seen him hanging out with some big guys from Ra a few times before. The weirdest thing though was last night; he was coming in to the dorm really late and he was holding a card, just staring at it and smiling. Does that help at all?"

Akua nodded, "I think it might." Then she turned to Draek, "We should go tell Kyoda what we found out."

Draek nodded, "yeah."

The two of them then ran back to the Slifer dorm.

* * *

Wow, that was a long chapter. Time for the cards I created. 

Dragon's Majesty

Trap

Activate this only when a dragon-type monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect, negate the effect.

Equal Rebirth

Spell

Select one monster card in another player's graveyard, they must special summon it. Then they select one monster card in your graveyard and you must special summon it.

Genocide

Spell

Declare the name of one monster card. Destroy all cards on the field with that name.

Defensive Maneuvers

Spell

Switch all attack position monsters you control to defense position.

Blinding Light Dragon

LIGHT/Dragon/Lv8/Fusion/Effect

"Luster Dragon" + "Luster Dragon" + "Luster Dragon"

You may increase your life points to equal your opponent's. If you use this effect you may not attack this turn.

2700/1500

Equal Replenishment

Spell

You may only activate this card if you have at least 5 more cards in your hand than another player. They draw cards until they have the same number of cards in their hand as you. You may then add one spell card in your graveyard to your hand.

Induced Rebirth

Spell

Select one monster in another player's graveyard. That monster is special summoned to its owner's field.

Join the Party

Quickplay Spell

Activate only when another player special summons a monster. They must special summon as many monster cards with the same name from their deck, hand, and graveyard as possible.

Vanilla Extract

Quickplay Spell

Activate only when you summon normal monster with 1500 ATK or less. Special summon another card with the same name from your deck.

Slow the Battle

Spell

Until the end of your next turn no player may attack with more than one monster during their battle phase.

Piracy

Spell

Activate only when "Umi" is on the field. Select one spell card in your opponent's graveyard and add it to your hand.

Pot of Reckless Greed

Spell

Draw three cards. Skip your next four draw phases.

Induced Replenishment

Spell

Another player must add one spell or trap card to their hand. If it is a trap card they may play it facedown instead.

Desperate Reset

Spell

Pay half of your life points. Select one trap card in your graveyard and play it facedown. You may activate it this turn.


	8. Hunting For The Truth Part 2 Plus Bonus

Alright, with the way I want this chapter to run its course, it will be really shot. Be prepared for that. However, I've got some good news; there will be a bonus at the end of this chapter for your reading pleasure.

Oh and I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (GX) etc.

**Bad Player:** (Chapter 1) I could take out the levels, but personaly i like having them there, especialy with monsters that are made up. (Chapter 2) The italics thing is a personal preference, I like to save those for other things. I'll admit that the ALO thing was my mistake. I forgot about it, plain and simple. And I was unclear about them being the only 3. They were the only ones in their testing group, none of the other that took the writtne test or duel puzzle with them made it through the duel portion, but there were still plenty of other students who made it. (Chapter 3) They both failed their 3rd year! Okay, probably not, but it works. Somehow they are back for a fourth year, as is Syrus. And Chazz went back to Obelisk is the idea there, where as Jaden has been in red from the start till chpter 7. And Chazz is the closest thing this stroy has to a Gary-Stu, he plays a bigger part than Jaden, so I won't really count him. (Chapter 4) Yes they are. That's why I'm not having a hero use them. The good guys I want to have use balanced cards as much as possible. Witty Banter! That's it, I'll try to add more in the future. There's some in the bonus chapeter here.

* * *

Flashback

"Hey Slifers," Chazz said walking up to them, "are you talkin' about those attacks they announced earlier?"

"Yeah," Draek replied, "we trying to figure out who the guys that did it are."

"Not a bad idea, I might help out."

"We'd be glad to have your help," Kyoda said. "Alright, we'll figure stuff out a lot quicker if we split up. Chazz you go to…"

"The Chazz will go where the Chazz decides he'll go. I'm going to see if the wimps in the Ra dorm know anything, I'll le you know what I find out. Later Slifers," and with that Chazz walked off in the direction of the Ra dorm.

* * *

"Alright loser, you don't want to talk, I'll duel you first, and then you'll tell me everything you know," Chazz shouted at a terrified Ra.

"I already told you I don't…"

"Duel, Now! You're first." And with that, Chazz shuffled his deck and powered up his duel disk.

Chazz: 8000

Ra: 8000

"Alright. I summon Marauding Captain and use his effect to special summon another Marauding Captain, your turn." (Lv3 1200/400) (Lv3 1200/400)

Two blonde men in silver-green armor with swords appeared.

"That all? I play Pot of Greed, so I get to draw twice. Now I play cost down, discarding one card to be able to summon monsters with fewer tributes. By the way, the card I ditched was Ojamagic, so the Ojama brothers come to my hand. Now I summon Armed Dragon LV5."(Lv5 2400/1700)

A red dragon with black armor appeared.

"Now I play Level Up!, so LV5 becomes LV7!" (Lv7 2800/1000)

The dragon grew and the armor around it became more deadly looking.

"Now I tribute him to special summon Armed Dragon LV10 from my hand." (Lv10 3000/2000)

The dragon grew again to look so incredibly threatening that the warriors began to shiver.

"Now I discard one card from my hand to activate his effect, destroying both your captains. Go Armed Dragon, Sonic Smasher!"

The dragon let out a mighty roar and the sound waves destroyed the armored men.

"The card I ditched was another Ojamagic, so another set of the Ojama brothers come to my hand. Now I play Magical Mallet, now by shuffling some these cards into my deck I can draw some useful cards. Perfect, I play two copies of Dragonic Fury, these may have a heavy price later, but they'll each increase my dragon's attack by its original strength for a grand total of 9000 points." (Lv10 9000/2000)

The dragon began to stamp around and breathe fire in an uncontrolled manner.

"9000?!" the terrified Ra barely managed to say.

"Yeah, 9000. Armed Dragon, attack him directly with Armed Crusher!"

The dragon let loose tons of blades from all over its armor that all went flying towards the opposing duelist.

Chazz: 8000

Ra: 0

"Not again," the Ra groaned.

Chazz walked up to the Ra, "What do you mean, again?"

"I mean that I was walking around the building and some Obelisk Blue jerk came up to me and shouted out me about the attacks. I told him I didn't know anything, but he forced me to duel him anyway. He beat me on his first turn and now I just went through the whole thing again. And I still don't know anything!"

Chazz nodded, "Where did you see this guy?"

"On the other side of the building. If you need me for anything else, then to bad for you! I'm outta here!" With that the Ra stormed off.

Chazz walked around to the other side of the building where he saw an Obelisk dueling a scared Ra. It seemed the duel had just started and it was the Ra's turn.

Obelisk: 8000

Ra: 8000

"I summon Maha Vailo, in attack mode." (Lv4 1550/1400) "Now I'll equip him with three copies of Axe of Despair, Mage Power, and a Big Bang Shot. With all this plus his effect, he now has 9950 attack points, your turn." (Lv4 9950/1400)

A man in a large blue robe appeared, soon afterward he began glowing many different shades and had three axes levitating around him.

"That all? I discard my Martyr of Legend to activate his effect, adding Legendary Battleground to my hand, and I think I'll play it now."

The field around them transformed into a battle field, scattered with some skeletons.

"Next I play Legendary Lightning. You gain some life points, but Maha Vailo is destroyed."

Obelisk: 8000

Ra: 10000

"Now I'll summon my Enraged Legend, although you gain even more points." (Lv12 4000/0)

Obelisk: 8000

Ra: 12000

A gigantic half-human half-rhinoceros creature appeared.

"Now I play Legendary Speed, you gain a few more points, but my legend can attack twice this turn."

Obelisk: 8000

Ra: 16000

"Now I'll activate my Enraged Legend's ability, doubling his attack points." (Lv12 8000/0) "Now Enraged Legend, attack with twin rampage."

The man-beast stamped and snorted as its eyes began to glow red. The creature then charged into the Ra, and then slammed him into the ground after the initial collision.

Obelisk: 8000

Ra: 0

The victorious Obelisk walked over to his victim, "Now tell me what you know!" he shouted.

"I already told you, I don't know anything," the trembling Ra whimpered.

"Liar!"

"No, I'm telling the truth."

"Tell me what you know! Now!"

Chazz walked over to the two of them then spoke to the Obelisk, "He doesn't know anything, let him go."

The Obelisk looked at Chazz, and then at the Ra, "Fine you can go, but if I find out you were lying, you'll pay for it." The Ra then quickly ran off. The Obelisk turned to Chazz, "And who are you?"

"Chazz Princeton, you?"

"Mitsubi Ruranori, do you know anything about the attacks that happened last night?"

"I don't, yet. Why are you so interested?"

"I was the victim of one of them. One of my favorite cars was stolen and I want it back."

"So what are you doing here?"

"The guy who took the card from me was this huge Ra; he's got to be here somewhere. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out stuff about the attacks so I can stop the guys who did them."

"Really, because it seems to me a lot more like you've come to pick something up, like a card you had one of your little minions steal for you."

"Are you implying that I'm responsible for the attacks, because it seems to me like you're here trying to figure out who has good cards so you can figure out who you should be stealing from."

"You saying I did it?"

"And what if I am?"

The two just stared at each other for a moment before a Ra came up to them, "Hey, are you two the ones forcing people to duel them to find out about the attacks?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because the guy in the room across from mine walked into his dorm really late last night, I think he might have been involved in one of them. He's a really big guy," the Ra handed each of them a small piece of paper, "this is his dorm number. Now I've given you what you want, promise me one thing."

"Okay"

"What is it?"

"That you'll never come here and do something like this again."

"Alright"

"Okay"

"Good," and with that the Ra walked off.

Chazz and Mitsubi looked at each other, and then ran off in opposite directions without a word.

* * *

There you go, like I said, short. And here are your cards for the chapter:

Dragonic Fury

Spell

Select one Dragon type monster you control, increase its ATK by its original ATK. At the end phase of this turn, destroy the selected monster and take damage equal to the selected monsters original ATK.

Martyr of Legend

Light/Warrior/Lv5/Effect

You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Legendary Battleground" from your Deck to your hand.

2100/2300

Legendary Battleground

Field Spell

You may normal summon "Legend" monsters without tribute. If you do, your opponent gains life points equal to the number of tributes required x1000. You cannot control any cards named "Bad Reaction to Simochi."

Legendary Lightning

Quickplay Spell

You can only activate this card if "Legendary Battleground" is on the field. Select one monster on the field and destroy it. The controller of the monster gains life points equal to the destroyed monster's level x500.

Enraged Legend

Earth/Beast-Warrior/Lv12/Effect

Once per turn, during your main phase, you may double this monster's ATK. If you use this effect, destroy this monster during the end phase of this turn.

4000/0

Legendary Speed

Spell

Select one "Legend" monster you control. It may attack twice during the battle phase of this turn. Increase your opponents life points by the selected monster's ATK. You cannot activate this card if you control any cards named "Bad Reaction to Simochi."

And now, as promised, your bonus chapter.

* * *

Bonus #1 Reliving Glory

Mrs. Takenuchi sat on her couch, watching T.V. randomly flipping through the channels. 'Things have gotten so boring with Kyoda gone,' she thought. 'I can't believe I have so little to do.' Then she came across a commercial on a local channel.

"_Attention duelists, this Saturday at the downtown convention center the Tourney Tour hosted by Industrial Illusions in conjunction with the Professional Dueling League will be hosting a tournament. It will be televised on the Pro Duel Channel. The winner of the tournament will receive three copies of the card Chimera and a chance to duel pro duelist, the Sniper."_

"The Sniper," Mrs. Takenuchi said, "I remember when I dueled him back in the Pro League. He was tough; I lost that one in the end. Back when I was Lady Phoenix of the Pro League, there was never a dull moment."

Mrs. Takenuchi paused in thought for a few moments, "I've got a few days to work on a deck, and maybe it's time for my Lady Phoenix to rise from her ashes." Mrs. Takenuchi rushed off to her card collection and started putting together a new deck. Through out the next three days she spent the majority of her time working on that deck.

Saturday morning Mrs. Takenuchi put the finishing touches on her deck and headed to the tournament. The majority of the duelists there were young kids who were new to the game. A few of them were a little tougher but without out to much difficulty Mrs. Takenuchi won the tournament.

"Congratulations to our tournament winner," the Industrial Illusions representative announced. "I'm honored to give her these Chimera cards. And now she will get to duel our Pro League Rep, the Sniper. Alright duelists, Game on!"

The two duelists powered up their duel disks and walked to the sides of the dueling field.

"Alright Sniper," Mrs. Takenuchi said, "You can go first."

"You'll regret that soon enough. Don't think for one second that I'll go easy on you."

"Why would I think that? If you held back then I wouldn't be able to brag about beating you later."

"Funny, let's get this started."

"Let's"

Mrs. T: 8000

Sniper: 8000

"I'll start things just by playing one facedown monster and one face down spell or trap, your turn." 'There's something about her that seems familiar,' Sniper thought, 'but what?'

"How boring, I'll start by summoning Marauding Captain," (Lv3 1200/400) "and I'll use his effect to special summon Sacred Crane." (Lv4 1600/400)

In front of Mrs. Takenuchi appeared a warrior in greenish armor and standing next to him a glowing white crane.

"Since I special summoned Sacred Crane, I get to draw a card. Now Sacred Crane, attack his facedown monster with Elegant Dive-bomb!"

The glowing bird flew high into the sky and came crashing down at top speed into the facedown monster, which revealed itself to be a strange tomato right before being splattered by the crane's impact.

"To bad, you just destroyed my Mystic Tomato. Now with his effect I can special summon the monster I go this name from, Snipe Hunter." (Lv4 1500/600)

In place of the splattered tomato a strange winged imp holding what looked like a toy gun appeared.

"I'll end my turn here," Mrs. Takenuchi said with a grin.

'Her voice, smug attitude, that monster, she's just like, no impossible.' Sniper began his turn, "I'll start by activating my facedown card, Sleight of Hand. You'll see what that does soon enough. Now I'll activate Snipe Hunter's effect, by discarding this card from my hand. Alright Snipe Hunter, let's see a fried crane."

The dial on the side of the imp's weapon began spinning. It soon stopped and the weapon let out a powerful laser burst destroying the glowing bird.

"Just so you know, the card I discarded was Ojamagic, so the three Ojama brothers come to my hand. Now I'll discard one of them to take another shot with Snipe Hunter."

The dial on the imp's weapon began spinning again, but this time all that came out of the weapon was a white flag that had "BANG!" written on it in big red letters.

"A miss, no problem, now my trap works it's magic. Sleight of Hand will let me try that one again."

For a third time the gun's dial spun, and this time a laser bolt was released from it, destroying the warrior.

"Alright, now Snipe Hunter, attack her directly!"

The imp flew up to Mrs. Takenuchi and aimed its weapon at her, and from it sprang a boxing glove on a spring, smashing into her face.

Mrs. T: 6500

Sniper: 8000

"I'll play one monster facedown and end my turn."

"Don't get too smug Sniper," Mrs. Takenuchi said with a grin, "I've still got some tricks up my sleeve, like this one. I activate Premature Burial, bringing back my Sacred Crane." (Lv4 1600/400)

The glowing bird reappeared.

Mrs. T: 5700

Sniper: 8000

"That let's me draw a card. And now I'll tribute my Sacred Crane to summon Manticore of Darkness." (Lv6 2300/1000)

The bird vanished and was replaced by man-lion with large dark wings.

"Now Manticore, attack his Snipe Hunter with Dark Fury."

The man-lion flew over to the imp and tore it to shreds.

Mrs. T: 5700

Sniper: 7200

"Your turn"

'It has to be her, I'm sure of it.' "Hold on for a minute. There's only one woman in the world with that attitude and dueling style. You're Lady Phoenix."

His opponent smiled, "I'm surprised you didn't figure out sooner. Yes I'm Lady Phoenix."

Sniper grinned, "If that's the case, I feel a lot better now. I've beaten you before, so now I know I can win this duel."

"Don't count on it, make your move."

"Alright then, I'll tribute my facedown monster to summon my own Manticore of Darkness." (Lv6 2300/1000)

The facedown card shattered and was replaced by an identical Man-Lion.

"Now my Manticore, attack her Manticore with Dark Fury!"

The man-lion flew to its double and the two of them tore each other apart.

"Now I'll end my turn, and discard an Ojama to revive my Manticore." (Lv6 2300/1000)

"I'll do the same by discarding my Firebird." (Lv6 2300/1000)

The two Man-Lions came back to the field, glaring at each other.

"I'll just play a monster and a spell-trap face down, and let our Manticores battle again."

Once again the two Man-Lions tore each other apart.

"Now I'll end my turn, discarding another firebird to bring back Manticore." (Lv6 2300/1000)

"I'll discard another Ojama for the same effect." (Lv6 2300/1000)

The man-lions returned to the field again.

"That's getting old. This time I'll just have my Manticore attack your facedown with Dark Fury."

The Manticore flew to card, which turned into a small magician, and tore it in half.

"Thank you, you destroyed my Apprentice Magician, letting me take another low level spell caster and play it facedown."

"Whatever, I'm done."

"Yes, you are," Mrs. Takenuchi said smugly. "First I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to allow me to special summon my Sacred Crane; so I can draw another card." (Lv4 1600/400)

The glowing bird appeared on the field a third time.

"Now I'll flip that spell caster face-up, it's Hand of Nephthys."(Lv2 600/600)

A woman in a red and gold dress appeared.

"Now I'll tribute my Sacred Crane and my Hand of Nephthys to activate Hand's effect, allowing me to special summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys." (Lv8 2400/1600)

The woman and bird were devoured by flames that rose up into the sky and transformed into a giant golden bird.

"Now my Phoenix, attack his Manticore with Sacred Flames."

The golden bird flapped its wings and a huge plume of flame shot from them, destroying the man-lion.

Mrs. T: 5700

Sniper: 7100

"Now Manticore, attack Sniper directly with Dark Fury."

The remaining man-lion flew to Sniper and ran its powerful claw across his chest.

Mrs. T: 5700

Sniper: 4800

"Your turn"

"First I discard Enraged Battle Ox to special summon my Manticore. Now I'll switch him to defense and play a facedown monster."

The manticore crossed its arms up near its face to guard itself.

"Forced to play defensively? That it's time to wrap this up. I summon Marauding Captain and use his effect to special summon Hand of Nephthys." (Lv3 1200/400)(Lv2 600/600)

An armored warrior and woman in a dress appeared on the field.

"You probably now what comes next. I tribute my Marauding Captain and Hand of Nephthys to special summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys." (Lv8 2400/1600)

Flames consumed the man and woman and another large gold bird appeared.

"Now I'll play Nobleman of Crossout, to get rid of your facedown."

A knight appeared behind the facedown card and ran his sword through the card, causing both of them to disappear.

"Now my Manticore, destroy his with Dark Fury."

The attacking man-lion tore the one on guard to shreds.

"Now my phoenixes finish it with Dual Sacred Flames."

The two golden birds flapped their wings unleashing powerful plumes of flame aimed right for Sniper.

Mrs. T: 5700

Sniper: 0

The two duelists walked to each other and shook hands.

The next day Mrs. Takenuchi watched the event's television broadcast. After showing the end of her final duel the announcer spoke, _"What an amazing event we had this time. An old pro comes into the open again to win in a blaze of glory. Things are heating up and who knows what will happen at our next stop?"_

Mrs. Takenuchi yelled at the screen, "Hey! I'm not old!"

* * *

Now for the bonus chapter's created cards.

Sleight of Hand

Continuous Trap

Once per turn you may when you roll a die you may re-roll that die and use the new result instead of the first one.


	9. Hunting For The Truth Part 3

I'm updating a fairly reasonable time, strange. I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (GX) or anything else like that, although I do own this piece of paper sitting in front of me. Why is the paper important? Well other than the fact that it has part of this chapter on it, it isn't important at all.

**Bad Player: **I know Kuriboh doesn' mix with dragon's, but the card is important to Draek for reasons that will be revealed later in the story. And my Band Member don't like you either so :P. I'm glad you like'd Mara's deck. She will be reappearing later in the story, in the Paren'ts Day mini arc to be exact. Thanks for the Shift/Enter tip. I make no promises about the paragraph. Draek and Akua had to duel to prove to their opponent's that they were good enough (and my goal is to have a duel in every chapter + I plan on them being in more tag duels in the future and this seemed like a good time to start them doing that.) The confrontation will occur later and Chazz will not be a part of it, nor will Mitsubi. Phoenix is Mrs. T's thing (obv) and Mara used a rebirth deck, they were clear fits. Don't worry, Phoenix won't appear that much for a while.

**Invincible13matt:** I know, at least it wasn't something critical to the duel. The duel would have progressed the same either way.

* * *

Flashback 

"_Alright then, with the Ra dorm out of the way, that leaves Obelisk and Slifer. Obelisk is a lot bigger than Slifer, so you two should probably take that dorm and I'll see what the Slifers know. Akua, you go to the Obelisk girls' dorm and Draek checkout the boys."_

"_No problem," Akua said smugly._

"_See ya in a few," Draek said, and then he and Akua ran off._

* * *

'No one knows anything,' Kyoda thought, frustrated. 'Well, still one more door to try.' Kyoda walked to the last door of the Slifer Red dorm and knocked. It was opened by a fairly tall boy with short black hair in the Slifer uniform. "Hello," Kyoda began, "I was wondering if you knew anything about the attacks that took place yesterday." 

"I'm afraid I don't," the tall boy replied, "but you should ask my roommate. He seemed like he knew something. He left a little earlier this morning."

"Thank you. Do you know where I could find him?" Kyoda's heart leapt, he finally had a lead.

"Oh, he's right there; guess he was on his way back," the boy said pointing to another boy in the Slifer uniform. The other boy was fairly short and wore a red cap, with some of his short brown hair showing underneath. "I'll warn you though, he doesn't exactly just give away his information. He'll want to duel you first."

"Alright, thank you." And with that Kyoda ran off to the other boy. "Excuse me, I was just speaking to your roommate and he said you might have some information about the attacks that occurred yesterday."

"I might," the boy replied with a slight New Jersey accent, "who's askin'?"

"My name's Kyoda Takenuchi."

"I'm James, and if ya' want that info, you'll have to duel me for it."

"Fine then," Kyoda grinned as he powered up his duel disk.

"Then let's do this. Wait a minute, I remember you, I saw your duel yesterday, I need to make a slight change here." James quickly found three cards in his deck, removed them, and replaced them with three from his pocket. "Finally, a duel where I won't have to use those cards."

"Ready?"

"Yep"

"Then let's duel!"

Kyoda: 8000

James: 8000

"I'll start things off," James said.

"Alright then"

"I'll just lay this monster facedown and this card facedown along with it, and now you can go."

"I summon Marauding Captain, and use his effect to special summon Command Knight." (Lv3 1600/400)(Lv41600/1900)

A man in greenish armor and knight in red armor appeared on the field.

"In case you didn't notice yet, my Command Knight's effect is making my warriors stronger. Now Command Knight, attack his facedown monster with Commander's Crush!"

The warrior in red charged at the facedown card, it flipped over and was revealed to be a humanoid robot, crouching with its arms blocking its chest and head. As the warrior's sword struck the robot, the robot began glowing and pushed the warrior back to its controller's side.

Kyoda: 5800

James: 8000

"Kinetic Soldier"

"Correct" (Lv3 1350/1800)

Kyoda glared at the robot and let out a slight growl as he said, "I end my turn."

James let out a slight laugh, "I can tell you're a fan. Now I'll summon Trap Amplifier,"(Lv1 0/0) "and I'll switch Kinetic Soldier to attack mode. Now Kinetic Soldier, attack Marauding Captain with Kinetic Knock Out!"

First what appeared to be a car battery appeared, and then the robot switched to attack and charged at the man in greenish armor. As the robot got close it began to glow and moved even faster. It slammed its elbow into the man's head and the hologram shattered.

Kyoda: 4050

James: 8000

"Alright, your turn now"

'At least I can punch through some damage by attacking his Trap Amplifier,' Kyoda thought.

"Oh, and if you think you can punch through some damage by attacking my trap amplifier, think again. I activate Regulation of Tribe, now warrior type monsters can't attack."

As James' trap card flipped up, people appeared all around the dueling field.

'Crud, I have to go defense,' Kyoda thought. "I switch Command Knight to defense and summon another monster facedown."

The warrior in red armor held it's sword up in order to defend itself.

"Well first I have to tribute a monster to keep Regulation of Tribe in play, so goodbye Trap Amplifier."

The car battery disappeared, and then reappeared.

"Wondering why it's not gone? If I tribute Trap Amplifier for a trap card, I can special summon it. Now I activate Rust, decreasing my kinetic soldier's attack." (Lv3 0/1800)

Reddish rust appeared on the robot, causing it to slow down.

"And now I'll activate Machine Duplication, so I get two more Kinetic Soldiers."(Lv3 1350/1800) (Lv3 1350/1800)

Along side the rusted robot, two more robots appeared.

"Now one of my Kinetic Soldiers will attack your Command Knight with Photonic Annihilation!"

One of the new robots fired a blast from a laser on its left shoulder that vaporized the warrior in red.

"Now my other Kinetic Soldier will do the same to your facedown, Photonic Annihilation!"

The other new robot fired a similar blast at the facedown card, which was flipped face up to reveal an elvish swordsman. The elf was hit by the blast, but not destroyed.

"What the heck!"

"Meet Obnoxious Celtic Guard," (Lv4 1400/1200) "and I have a feeling he'll live up to that name in this duel, because he isn't destroyed when he battles a monster with 1900 ore more attack, sort of like your Kinetic Soldiers."

"Alright then, I'll end my turn here."

Kyoda drew his card and grinned, "I don't think one elf is ever enough, so let's triple the size of my obnoxious army with this, Recruitment Strategy B. I have to discard two cards from my hand, but now I can special summon two more Obnoxious Celtic Guards in defense mode." (Lv4 1400/1200) (Lv4 1400/1200)

Kyoda dropped two cards from his hand into the graveyard and to more elves appeared beside the first.

"I'll let you take it from here."

"With pleasure, 'cause this here card is gunna' let me get around those elves, but first, Trap Amplifier, do what you do."

The battery once again disappeared and reappeared.

"Now I play Laser Targeting System, so one of my Kinetic Soldiers can attack you directly. Now do just that Kinetic Soldier, Photonic Annihilation!"

One of the robots blasted Kyoda with its shoulder mounted laser.

Kyoda: 2700

James: 8000

"Now you can take your turn."

Kyoda drew, 'Spell Swap. I can get any spell, but there aren't any that would help me out right now. I'll have to hang onto this, but that means I can't do anything.' "I… Pass."

"Looks like I've got right where I want you, and now it's time for me to hurt you some more. Although fist I need Trap Amplifier to do what it does."

The battery disappeared and reappeared.

"I activate Magical Stone Excavation, I may have to discard two cards, but I get back my Laser Targeting System, which I'll now play. Kinetic Soldier, attack him directly with Photonic Annihilation!"

The robot blasted Kyoda with a shot from its laser.

Kyoda: 1350

James: 8000

"One more hit and it's all over, and I've still got two Laser Targeting Systems waiting for you in my deck."

Kyoda drew, and then examined his hand, 'This could work.' "Then I guess it's time for my comeback, I'll start it just by playing this monster facedown and I'll play Chorus of Sanctuary."

Among the people, cherubs started flying around.

James laughed, "A facedown monster is you big comeback? Even with your chorus only three warriors can stand up to my Kinetic Soldiers attack, and your facedown can't be any of those. Now I'll let my Trap Amplifier do what it does best."

The battery disappeared, and then reappeared with some sparks.

"Now my Kinetic Soldier will attack your facedown card with Photonic Annihilation!"

The robot blasted at the facedown card, which was revealed to be a cloaked man with a scepter. The man blocked the blast with the scepter, and then one of the robots and the car battery started glowing. The robot was thrown back to James' hand, while the battery was sent to the top of his deck.

Kyoda: 1350

James: 7650

"What the… what just happened?"

"You seem to know warriors fairly well, but not spellcasters so much. That was my Mysterious Guard, and his effect sent one of your soldiers back to your hand, while he sent Trap Amplifier to the top of your deck." (Lv3 800/1700)

"Crud, I'll summon back the Kinetic Soldier and end my turn."

"Now it's time I made a real comeback. I play Spell Swap, ditching this card to grab an awesome one, United We Stand. Which I'll equip to Mysterious Guard, by the way, I'm putting him in attack." (Lv3 4000/1200)

The man in the cloak held his scepter in one hand instead of both and stood up straighter.

"Now Mysterious Guard, attack his Kinetic Soldier with Mysterious Blast!"

The cloaked man's scepter glowed and let out a blast that destroyed the robot.

Kyoda: 1350

James: 5000

"Your turn"

"With Trap Amplifier gone, I'll have to tribute one of my Kinetic Soldiers for Regulation of Tribe."

One of the two remaining robots vanished.

"Now I'll switch my other Kinetic Soldier to defense and play a facedown monster."

The robot crouched down and held up its arms to guard itself.

"Time to get rid of that stupid trap. First I play Nobleman of Crossout, to get rid of that facedown."

A knight with long blonde hair wearing shining armor plunged his sword into the facedown card and it disappeared.

"Now Mysterious Guard, get rid of that last awful soldier, Mysterious Blast!"

The man's scepter glowed again, and let out a blast that destroyed the last robot.

"And with that I'll end my turn."

"I have to let go of my Regulation of Tribe card."

The people standing in a circle around the dueling field shattered as the trap card did the same.

"And I'll just lay this card down before I end."

"Time to end this, I switch all my Celtic Guards to attack mode. Now one of them will finish of your facedown with Sylvan Slash!"

One of the elves ran to the facedown card, which showed itself to be what looked like a car battery, and slashed it in half.

"Now my other Celtic Guards will attack you directly with Sylvan Slash!"

The other two elves ran to James and slashed him across the chest.

Kyoda: 1350

James: 2200

"Now Mysterious Guard, finish it with Mysterious Blast!"

The man's scepter let out one more blast, aimed at James that knocked him over.

Kyoda: 1350

James: 0

James sat up and punched the ground, "Even against a warrior deck, why can't I win!"

Kyoda walked over to him, "You did very well. You normally use DNA Surgery, don't you?"

James looked up at him, "Yeah, why?"  
"Well a lot of your cards I saw you use clash with it. Regulation of Tribe stops your monsters as much as it does your opponents, and all those great machine cards don't work if your Kinetic Soldiers are warriors. If you have some time, I could help you with your deck."

"Really?"

"Sure, I'd love to help out."

"Thank you, I'll do what I can on my own and see you later about it, sound good?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Oh that information you wanted. I saw the first attack, and after it happened I followed the guys who did it. After a while they split up and I was only following a couple big Ras. After they went to bed I came back to my dorm." He took a small notebook out of his pocket, tore out a page, wrote a number on it, and handed it to Kyoda, "That was their room number."

"Thanks a ton, you have been a great help."

"No problem," and with that said, James ran back to his dorm.

Kyoda paced for a few seconds, thinking, when Chazz ran up "Hey Slifer, I got some info." He walked up to Kyoda and explained what had happened.

"Great! He was probably the third Ra in Heeron's attack. The attacks were defiantly connected."

Then Draek and Akua ran up, breathing very heavily, "We found out about one of the guys," Draek said between gasps.

"Excellent, but why are you guys so worn out?"

Akua replied, "We were halfway back before we realized we forgot to get a room number."

The four of them walked in to Kyoda and Draek' dorm room and all of them recounted what had happened. After they managed to get Draek to stop bragging about the duel he and Akua won, Kyoda said, "From what we know those four were most likely responsible for both attacks. It seems like the Obelisk boy is the leader of the four Ras. And those attacks were defiantly planned. But why those two? What's the common factor?"

Draek shrugged, "Maybe they weren't as well planned as you think."

Akua gave a little snap of he fingers, "I've got it, noise."

Chazz looked at her oddly, "Noise? Have you gone mad Slifer?"

Kyoda understood, "Akua's right. The Obelisk boy must have seen their duels earlier. From what we gathered he doesn't talk at all. I bet he hated all the noise Heeron's cards made drove him crazy, so he destroyed them. And I'd bet anything the card he stole from Mitsubi was his Silent Legend."

Draek laughed, "No way."

Kyoda quickly pulled out his PDA and wrote up a message.

_Mitsubi,_

_Was the card that was stolen from you Silent Legend?_

_Kyoda_

After waiting about two minutes he got the reply.

_Kyoda,_

_How the heck did you know that? If I find out you had anything to do with it I'll make you pay._

_Mitsubi_

Kyoda quickly typed something up about how he didn't do it, and then looked at Draek smugly.

"Alright so it's noise, what does that mean. Are we dealing with some sort of obsessive psycho?"

Kyoda thought for a moment, "Yes, that's it exactly."

Akua replied dryly, "Great, that makes me feel a lot better."

Kyoda stood up, "We'll think tonight about what to do, for now let's just enjoy the afternoon."

After that Chazz went back to his dorm and the others went to do some free dueling at a patch of grass that was jokingly called the "Slifer arena". They tried to enjoy themselves, but the thoughts of what they had learned weighed heavily on their minds.

* * *

After James was asleep, his roommate typed up and sent the following messages over his PDA. 

_My Silent Friend,_

_There're some people who seem to be trying to stop you. They know what dorms you and your "little" friends are in. Watch your back._

_Traeron_

_Cruos,_

_I'd like you to do some hacking for me. I want our silent friend to duel the following people in the listed order in the next round of the first year tournament: Draek Roi, Akua Oceo, and Kyoda Takenuchi. They are threats. If Akua or Kyoda loses before they face him, all the better, don't worry about that. If any of them beat him, which is incredibly unlikely, I want you to end up against his former opponent._

* * *

In the Obelisk Blue dorm Traeron's first message was received, and soon after deleted. The silent boy knew he didn't want that message to be read by anyone else, but he also knew there was no way some random students could pose a threat to him.

* * *

In the Ra Yellow Girls' dorm, Traeron's message was once again received and deleted. Then Cruos got on her computer and immediately made the changes in the tournament. She had confidence in the silent one, and didn't think shed' get to duel any of them, at least not in this tournament. Oh well, she hoped she'd get to stomp those fools later.

* * *

And now the villain line-up builds. Time for the cards of this chapter. 

Trap Amplifier  
Dark/Machine/Lv1/Effect  
If this card is tributed for trap card, it special summon it immediately afterwards.  
0/0

Rust  
Quickplay Spell  
Change the ATK of one Machine-Type monster to 0.

Recruitment Strategy B  
Spell  
Discard two cards. Select one warrior type monster on your side of the field and special summon any number of cards with the same name from your deck.

Laser Targeting System  
Spell  
Select one level 3 or lower machine type monster you control. This turn it can attack your opponent directly.

Spell Swap  
Spell  
Discard 1 Spell card from your hand. Select on Spell card in your deck and add it to your hand.


	10. FYT 4: Hated Rivals

Alright, time for a new chapter. The Wishing Well has not been getting any kinder, so I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or any other TV show or card game for that matter.

**Bad Player: **STOP CATCHING MY TYPOS:P Yeah, I like James, I'll have to bring him back. TY for the suggestions. And Kyoda uses Chorus of Sanctuary because he thinks of his deck as an army and that's how his army defends (and Mysterious Guard's DEF was lower than Kinetic Soldiers ATK so...)

**KiNgPwNaGe: **You mean 9 chapters, right? And I glad the dragons are getting some love.

**Duckmaster34: **I doubt it, since only Laser Targeting System actualy helps Kinetic Soldier, althoug I would like to see Rust made real (take that Cyber Dragon!) BTW, this chapter should seem familiar to you.

And I hope everyone has been wanting some info about Kyoda's past, cause you're getting it whether you want it or not. And I would like to thank duckmaster34 for the idea behind this duel.

* * *

"_Attention Students, the First Year Tournament will be continuing, and finishing, today. If you are a freshman, please go find your posted opponent."_

Draek pulled himself out of bed at the sound of the announcement, to find Kyoda up and working on his deck, "Dude, it's too early to be thinking that hard."

Kyoda laughed, "Well you have to work with whatever time you've got, and we have no way to know how much longer we have until we check the assignments."

Draek shrugged, "I guess your right."

Draek got dressed, and just as he finished there was knock at the door. "Come in!"

Akua walked in, "You guys ready?"

Kyoda looked up from his deck, "Just about, there one more thing I'm considering doing."

"Well you can think about it as we go to check our opponents."

Draek nodded, "She's right, come on let's go."

Kyoda let out a sigh, "Fine."

The three of them walked out, and on a sign post in front of the dorm saw their assigned opponents.

"Let's see," Akua began. "Oh, here's mine; looks like it's in two hours at the auditorium against a Slifer boy named Mero."

Draek shouted, "Found mine, it's an hour after Akua's at the Obelisk Arena against a guy named Simon."

Kyoda, "Where is it, oh found it. In 30 minutes at the Ra arena against…" He stopped talking and his eyes widened, "Impossible, it can't be him," Kyoda said in a voice barely louder than a whisper, "why him of all people. He had to be here." Kyoda walked a few steps away slowly, and then said fairly loudly, "I hate that jerk! Of all the people that could have been my opponent I had to get stuck with Rhino Aburame!"

Akua and Draek led him back to the dorm room, "Calm down," Draek said, "and tell us who this Rhino guy is."

Kyoda took a deep breath before speaking, "Rhino Aburame is the biggest jerk I've ever met. When I was a kid I used to live near him. At first he was like any other bully, just beating up any kid who was unlucky enough to close enough for him to hit. Then he learned to play duel monsters, and he was good. No one in the area could beat him; well my mom probably could have, but we never got to see that duel. Anyway, he would force the kids to play him, and then beat them up after crushing them at the game. One day, I made a huge mistake."

"What happened?" Akua wondered.

"I beat him."

"Hang on," Draek interrupted, "wouldn't that be a good thing. I thought he only beat you up if you lost."

"So did I," Kyoda replied sadly, "and he didn't beat me up, that day anyway. But after that he forced me to duel him at least three times a day, to prove my win was a fluke, which it was. Every time he beat me in the game, and then beat the crud out of me right after. And all the awful crap he said about my dad just made things worse. We moved away when I was 12 and I never saw that guy again."

Draek beamed and said happily, "Well this is perfect. It's your chance to prove your better, that you've overcome your childhood bully. Now you get to pound him into dust!"

Kyoda gave a half-hearted smile, then looked down and said, "I don't think I can."

Akua glared at him, and slapped him across the face. Kyoda looked up, hand on his cheek from the slight pain. "Shut up Kyoda! So this guy was pretty good when he was 12. That's been years. Two days ago you beat one of the best first years here at the academy, and yesterday you beat a deck that was made to tear yours to pieces. So he's good, you're better. Now get out there and prove it!"

Draek looked at Akua, shocked by her actions. Kyoda stood up, "You guys are right. I've got to fight my battles." Kyoda pulled out his deck, and swapped one card in it for one on his deck, "Come on. We don't have too much time."

* * *

With high spirits the three walked to the Ra arena. They were just outside the door when a voice from behind them said, "Hey Takenuchi."

The three of them turned around to see a large boy in the Ra yellow uniform. Kyoda mumbled under his breath, "Aburame"

The Ra, apparently this boy Rhino they'd heard about grinned, "I'm glad you haven't forgotten me Kyoda. Although I don't think anyone could forget all those losses. Why don't you just forfeit now, you've never beaten me and this duel won't be any different."

"Don't count on it Rhino."

Rhino grinned, amused by Kyoda's hope, "Alright then, see you in the arena." The boy walked ahead then, halfway through the door, he turned and said, "Almost forgot, how's you're dad been lately?" Then with a laugh he walked through and the door closed behind him.

"What was that all about?" Draek asked, confused.

Kyoda angrily stormed forward without answering the question. "I'm going to destroy him," he muttered just before walking through the door.

Draek and Akua scramble through the door and found seats just before the duel began.

* * *

The announcer stepped onto the arena, "Kyoda Takenuchi of the Slifer dorm is facing Rhino Aburame of the Ra dorm. Begin!"

Kyoda:8000  
Rhino: 8000

Rhino grinned as he drew his card, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind letting an old friend take the first move?"

Kyoda replied in mock courtesy, "Of course not."

Rhino grinned, "Then I'll begin. I summon Mataza the Zapper and I'll equip him with Axe of Despair. Your turn" (Lv3 2300/800)

A man in green armor with an axe that was glowing black in his hands.

* * *

"Wait, Rhino uses warriors too?" Draek asked, shocked.

"Obviously," said Akua with barely any emotion.

"How can you be so calm about it?"

"There are many different kinds of warrior decks. Kyoda's has proven to perform very well, and I don't doubt that he can do better than Rhino."

* * *

Kyoda grinned at the move, "You haven't changed a bit. If all your moves are the same as they were, then this will be an easy win."

Rhino grinned back, "Just you wait Kyoda. I'll admit I do play the same kind of duel, but I've gotten much better and my deck has improved just as much."

Kyoda's grin faltered, "So you're still a domino duelist?"

"100"

* * *

"A domino duelist?"

"It's what they call a duelist who spends the opening moves of the duel setting up for a big move that wins the duel for them. If the pieces fall into place before their opponent beats them, then they win nearly 100 of the time."

"Thanks Akua. So how's that move setting up for something bigger though?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Kyoda stared at his cards in concentration, 'Domino duelist or not, that Mataza is still a threat. I'll have to get rid of it immediately.' "I summon Marauding Captain, and I'll use his effect to special summon Exiled Force."(Lv3 1200/400)(Lv4 1000/1000)

The familiar warrior in his greenish armor was joined by a hand full of men who looked fairly strong, but poorly armed and untrained.

"Alright Exiled Force, do your thing."

The rough looking men charged for the man with the axe. He fought back and managed to defeat all but one of the men. The remaining man plunged his sword into the chest of the man with the axe, who was in mid swing when killed. The axe continued moving and struck the final man, and then both shattered.

"Now Marauding Captain, attack him directly with Marauding Charge!"

The man in green armor charged, bade first, straight into Rhino, then leapt back to Kyoda.

Kyoda: 8000  
Rhino: 6800

Rhino stood after the attack and sneered, "That all?"

"For now" Kyoda replied with a glare.

"Good. I summon Swift Shield Soldier." (Lv4 1400/1000)

A slim, but strong, man with long blonde hair and a small, triangular shield on his arm appeared. The shield's edge gleamed and could be seen to have a blade around it.

"Now my Soldier, attack Marauding Captain with Shielded Slash!"

The blonde man charged at the one in the greenish armor and slashed him in half with the bladed edge of his shield.

Kyoda: 7800  
Rhino: 6800

"And now I'm done."

Kyoda drew hastily, "I summon Command Knight. Command Knight, attack his soldier with Commanding Crash!"(Lv4 1600/1900)

A soldier in red armor appeared and charged at the one with the shield. The soldier's sword swung powerfully down at the blonde man, but he blocked it with his shield and came out unharmed.

Kyoda: 7800  
Rhino: 6600

Rhino grinned madly as he placed a card from his hand into the graveyard, "Did I forget to mention that by discarding an equip card from my hand, my soldier can be protected from a battle, although my life points can't."

"Fine then, your turn," Kyoda growled.

* * *

"Dueling this boy is having a bad effect on Kyoda."

"Whattaya mean Akua, Kyoda's doing fine."

"He's making faster, more aggressive moves than normal, he's angry."

"It could just be that he wants to win before Rhino pulls off his combo. Besides, it's only the second turn."

* * *

"I'll simply play one monster facedown and play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards." Rhino grinned, he was getting to Kyoda and he knew it. Without playing his best there was no way Kyoda could stop his combo from happening, and once it did there was nothing Kyoda could do.

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart" (Lv4 1900/1600)

A dark skinned man with tribal markings carrying a long sword appeared.

* * *

"Cool, he uses that card too," Said Jaden in his new yellow uniform.

"Umm, Jay, lots of warrior decks use that card, it isn't exactly a rare thing. And I still don't think we should be skipping class to watch the first years duel." A small boy with blue-green hair said to him.

"Lighten up son. I mean, Sam Hill some of these duels are great, would you really rather be in class?" Said a muscular boy in a similar uniform (minus the arms).

"Well, uhh…"

* * *

"Now I play Recruitment Strategy B, to get two more Command Knights, and their effects will seriously beef up my monsters."

Among his other monsters two more red-armored warriors appeared.

(Lv4 2400/1900)x3 (Lv4 2700/1600)

"Now Wildheart, attack his facedown monster with Savage Slash!"

The wild man charged at the facedown card and slashed it in half.

"Sorry Kyoda, but you've played right into my hand. You just destroyed my Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu, letting me take my most powerful equip card and add it to my hand."

"Whatever, my three Command Knights all attack your Soldier with Commander's Rush!"

The three armored warriors all charged at the shielded warrior, and each one found their sword blocked by his shield.

Kyoda: 7800  
Rhino: 3600

Rhino grinned happily as he discarded three cards, "Almost there, ready for a huge hit Kyoda?"

Kyoda glared at him and muttered, "Just take your turn."

"Gladly, I play Swords of Revealing Light, by the time you can attack me again you won't want to. Your turn"

Three swords made of bright light appeared right along the center of the field.

"Don't count on it Aburame, I can set up just as well as you can. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight." (Lv4 3000/1600)

A man in black, iron armor materialized alongside the rest of Kyoda's army.

"I'd like to see you get through all of them; I end my turn."

"Set up all you want, this card I'm playing facedown is just one more part to my huge combo."

"And the one I'm playing will keep it from working."

"I doubt it, and this facedown card will help seal your fate, but just incase I'll switch my soldier to defense mode."

The man with the shield crouched down and moved his shield to block as much of his body as possible.

"Your time is almost up, and this facedown card should let me last plenty long."

Rhino drew and smiled as he saw his card, "You didn't know it, but playing that card you handed me this victory on a silver platter. First I play Card of Sanctity, letting us both draw until we have six cards. Next I'll add brain control to that to take your Iron Knight."

The man in black armor began to glow blue and walked over near Rhino.

Kyoda: 7800  
Rhino: 2800

"And now I can play a card so powerful that getting to play it is nearly impossible, and the cost to pay it is huge. I activate Ultimate Downfall, I half to pay half my life points to do it and give up my battle phase for the turn, but it truly is worth it."

Kyoda: 7800  
Rhino: 1400

The stadium grew dark as Rhino's life points dropped.

* * *

"Akua, what does that card do?"

"No Idea, but it doesn't sound good."

* * *

"You have 12 cards total on your field and in your hand, and now this card will drop that number by 11."

Kyoda's monsters and facedown cards all began to glow black, as did all but one of the cards in his hand. The cards were all destroyed by the black energy.

"And since you can't fight back now, it's time to bring out the big gun, I tribute Gearfried and my Soldier to summon Gilford the Legend." (Lv8 2600/2000)

As the two monsters disappeared, a large man in top quality armor appeared in their place.

"And now his effect activates, allowing me to equip all those equips in my graveyard to him, three copies of Axe of Despair, a Mage Power, and United We Stand to be exact."

A huge axe appeared in the man's hands and he began to glow blue and green.

"And to make things a little worse, I chain my facedown cards, Fog Replica and Recruitment Strategy C. First I get a fake Gilford."(Lv8 0/0)

A fog appeared and shaped itself to be a silhouette of the warrior it was near.

"And now I tribute my fake Gilford to my Recruitment strategy to get four soldier tokens."

The fog man disappeared and was replaced by four men in uniforms with short swords.

(Lv1 0/0)x4

"And now that all that is done, my Legend's final attack comes in at 12100 points."(Lv8 12100/2000)

"To make this even better I activate the field spell Battleground of Champions."

A large mountain grew out of the center of the field and the warrior with the axe jumped on top of it.

"While this card is on the field, only monsters with the highest attack on each side of the field can do battle. And to make things a little tougher, monsters can't be set facedown and spell and trap cards don't affect the strongest monsters on each side of the field. It looks like this is over. Take your last worthless turn before I destroy you. I guess it's true, like father like son."

Kyoda glared at Rhino with unimaginable anger, "How dare you mock my dad's memory! You aren't worthy to even speak of him you slime! I'm going to destroy you!"

Rhino just grinned, "Tough talk from someone with only one card."

* * *

"I can't believe this. I'm afraid Rhino's right, there's no way Kyoda can come back from this."

"Have some faith Akua. Kyoda can do this, there's no way he would take something like that from him."

* * *

Kyoda looked away and drew. He looked at his card, then at the card in his hand, and grinned. "Sorry Aburame, but your position isn't as good as you think. First I play Recruitment Strategy A, to special summon Hero Kid, and thanks to Hero Kid's effect I can summon two more Hero Kids from my deck." (Lv2 300/600) x3

A kid in a hero's costume appeared and was soon joined by two identical boys.

* * *

"He uses Hero Kid too; I like this guy's style."

"Jaden, shush! We're going to miss the end of the duel."

"Sorry Sy."

* * *

"And now I tribute the three of them to summon Gilford the Lightning."

The three kids vanished in a bright light, and man with a sword appeared and struck at the top of the mountain. From where his sword fell a huge lightning bolt shot out and destroyed the soldiers and the man with the axe, leaving only himself standing. (Lv8 2800/1400)

"This card was the last gift my Father gave me before he died. I think that its first appearance in a duel is quite appropriate. Now Gilford, destroy this slime with Thunder Thrash!"

The swordsman jumped down from the mountain and struck at Rhino with the flat side of his sword.

Kyoda: 7800  
Rhino: 0

By the time the holograms faded and Rhino recovered from the final blow, Kyoda was gone.

* * *

Draek and Akua met up with him right outside the arena. "Dude you were amazing!" Draek shouted ecstatically, "It looked like he had you but you turned it all around!"

Kyoda smiled, "Thanks, but if it hadn't been for the card my dad gave me, I would have been toast."

Akua gave a little grin, "Lighten up, you won." She then stopped and said seriously, "Kyoda, what was Rhino talking about earlier about your dad?"

Kyoda stopped and looked down, "He was talking about how my dad died. You see, back when I lived in the same neighborhood my dad was a cop; his division was one that broke up gangs, tracked down their top members, stuff like that. Well about a year and a half before my mom and I moved out, my dad managed to get the guy who was running the biggest gang around, and that guy happened to be Rhino's dad."

Draek looked shocked, "His dad was a gang leader?"

Akua replied, "Doesn't surprise me one bit, the way that guy acts, and what normal person names his kid Rhino?"

Kyoda gave a little laugh, "Rhino hated me even more than ever after that happened. And then almost a year later that gang arranged a mass break out, and my dad was near where it was happening. He and his squad managed to stop the break out, but Rhino's dad managed to get away. And before he ran, he got a gun, and shot my dad. That's why Rhino said like father like son."

Draek started to shake with anger, "That jerk! If you hadn't just beat him I'd go in there and beat the crud out of him myself, in fact I think I might do that anyway!"

Akua laughed, "Calm down there. Kyoda already won, you might have your chance later. Now it's time for my duel, so let's go."

Time for the created cards:

* * *

Swift Shield Soldier  
WIND/Warrior/Lv4/Effect  
When this monster would be destroyed as a result of battle while in attack position, you may discard one equip spell card from your hand. If you do, this card is not destroyed (damage calculation is applied normally).  
1400/100

Recruitment Strategy B  
Spell  
Discard two cards. Select one warrior type monster on your side of the field and special summon any number of cards with the same name from your deck.

Ultimate Downfall  
Spell  
You can only activate this card if the number of cards in your opponents hand and the number of cards they control combined is at least 12. Pay half your life points. Select one random card from your opponent's hand. Destroy all other cards in your opponents hand and all cards they control. You may not conduct your battle phase this turn.  
(Author's Note: High price and uber situational, I know. But it's an instant +10, it needs the limitations.)

Recruitment Strategy C  
Quickplay Spell  
Tribute one monster. Special Summon a number of "Soldier Tokens" (Earth Warrior-Type Lv1 0ATK/0DEF) equal to ½ the tributed monsters level (rounded up).

Fog Replica  
Continuous Trap  
When you activate this card, select one monster you control. After activation, Special Summon this card; it is treated as a Monster Card (?-Type/?/Level ?/ATK 0/DEF 0). (This card is still treated as a Trap Card.) This cards Level, Attribute, and Type are the same as the selected monster's.

Battleground of Champions  
Field Spell  
Only the monster with the highest ATK a player controls may attack or be attacked. Monsters cannot be set. The monster with the highest ATK a player controls is not affected by spell or trap cards.

Recruitment Strategy A  
Spell  
Special summon one warrior type monster from your deck with 500 or less ATK.


	11. FYT 5: Snakebite!

Sorry it took me so long. Real life just kept getting in the way.

**Bad Player: **Jaden got in Ra Yellow at the beginning of chapter 7. As for the other two, they're in Ra because i say they are. :shifty eyes: Rhino is the kind of name I give to a character that reminds me of a Rhino. And if anyone pulled a Gary-Stu move, it was Rhino. That combo was dang near impossible. Why did I put that in there anyway?

**KiNgPwNaGe:** I'm trying to get to the point whre i can update every week, though that seems unlikely. I'll probably be updating every other Saturday from now on though.

**Duckmaster:** Ummm... i can't really think of a response to that. I did include some of your good ides in this chapter though, so I hope you keep having them.

I now present the long overdue chapter 11!

* * *

"Okay so, one duel over," Draek said, "Looks like it's your turn Akua."

"Relax Draek, there's still over an hour before I have to be at the arena. I'd like to do some research."

"Research? Like school work? Please tell me you're joking."

"Afraid not Draek; I'll have a much better chance of winning my duel if I know what to expect from my opponent."

"Well don't expect me to just sit around with you, I'll be waiting and watching the other duels at the auditorium."

"That's all right, less to distract me. Kyoda, I assume you'll be going with him?"

"Yeah, I guess. See you soon."

On that note the three split up, Kyoda and Draek heading to the auditorium while Akua headed back to her dorm

------------------A little more than one hour, and two unimpressive duels later----------------

"Where is she?" Draek wondered as he began to freak out. "She had plenty of time and if she doesn't show up soon she'll be DQ'd!"

"She still has five minutes before the duel is supposed to begin," Kyoda reminded him.

"But her opponent's already there and everyone's waiting and…"

"Dude, calm down. She'll be fine."

"I know, I'm just worried."

"Why? She will be here… strike that, she is here."

Kyoda pointed to the door Akua had just walked through. Without so much a sign of haste she calmly stepped up to the arena.

"What if she loses?"

"Well she'll be eliminated from the tournament, expelled from Duel academy and forced to live in an ally with only a cardboard box for shelter."

"Kyoda!"

"It'll be fine. Akua's good, and even if she did lose there are worse things that could happen. Are you always this nervous if you're not the one dueling?"

"Not quite always…"

* * *

"The match between Akua Oceo and Mero Tsuga will begin now."

"I was hoping I'd get to duel you Miss Akua; I've heard so much about you," Mero said smugly.

"No doubt from your Ra Yellow cousin, Mara Torna."

"What? How did you know?"

"Does it matter?"

"What? Well, no, it jus…" He took a deep breath and regained his composure, "Never mind that. Let's begin this, shall we."

"Of course."

Akua: 8000 Mero: 8000

As the two drew their opening hands and their duel disks powered up, Akua Said, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind me going first."

"Of course not."

"Good, I play A Legendary Ocean."

The water quickly filled the arena and familiar relics appeared behind Akua.

"And now, with some help from my Ocean, I summon my Nesting Leviathan." (Lv4 2450/1800)

A large water snake appeared swimming around in the ocean.

"That'll be all for now."

"Good," Mero said smugly. "This ocean is nice, and it'd be a shame to destroy it with one of my own field spells, especially when you'd probably do the same later on. This spell should alleviate that problem. I activate Splitting of the Earth."

The entire arena around them appeared to crack into pieces as the spell did its work. When it was done the ground was in several separate pieces, half of which were filled with water and the other half were the plain arena floor.

"Now for the remainder of the duel we each may have a field spell out. Now I'll discard my Venom Swampbeast to activate its effect, adding Venom Swamp to my hand. No reason to hold onto a treasure like this, so I'll now play my Venom Swamp."

All the plain arena tiles were covered with a purple liquid. The liquid would occasionally bubble up.

"Now I'll summon my Venom Serpent, and use its effect to spread some Venom to your Leviathan." (Lv4 1000/800)

A green snake with two heads rose up from the purple liquid. It moved very quickly to the leviathan and one of the heads bit it before slithering back. The area around the bite turned purple and the leviathan appeared to lose some strength. (Lv4 1950/1800)

* * *

"What just happened? Why did her leviathan lose attack points?" Draek asked.

"It's how his Venom cards work. I don't know much about them but the basics behind it is the cards put venom counters on opponents monsters, that's what the snake did when it bit the leviathan. While the swamp is on the field those counters cause monsters to lose 500 attack each, and it adds more counters to anything but venom monsters. If the attack of a monster goes to 0 because of those cards, it's destroyed."

"Sounds pretty nasty"

* * *

"Now to make things even better, I play Venom Shot; my Venom Cobra from my deck tributes itself to weaken your leviathan further."

As Mero sent a card in his deck to the graveyard, from the swamp a snake made of the purple liquid jumped out and bit the leviathan, and the liquid all entered into the leviathan through the bite. (Lv4 950/1800)

"Now my serpent, attack the Nesting Leviathan with Crushing Bites!"

The two headed snake sprung at the sea-serpent and both heads bit down with all their strength. The leviathan flailed around wildly, but couldn't escape destruction at the jaws of the snake.

Akua: 7950 Mero: 8000

"Now my leviathan's effect activates, and she leaves behind a Leviathan Egg," Akua stated, grinning. And just as she said, where the sea serpent had just been, there was bluish egg. (Lv1 100/100)

"Not for long it doesn't. I play two facedown cards and end my turn. With the end of my turn comes the activation of one of the effects of my swamp. It places a counter on your egg, lowering its attack to 0 and destroying it." Near the egg, the swamp bubbled up and a large amount of the purple liquid splashed onto the egg. It seeped in through the shell and the egg turned purple. It then dropped into the swamp and was dissolved by the liquid.

"Do you really think that it's smart to use your whole hand on the first turn?" Akua wondered.

"You'll see soon enough."

"If you say so; I'll summon Giga Gagagigo." (Lv4 2650/1700)

A strange reptilian humanoid appeared in one of the watery patches of the field.

"Now Gagagigo, attack his Serpent with Giga Crush!"

The reptile charged straight for the two headed snake, but was stopped short when the snake disappeared into the swamp and reappeared in a patch behind him, biting him in the leg.

"Should have watched out for my trap card; I used Ambush Fangs, stopping your attack and giving Giga Gagagigo a venom counter," Mero said with a smirk. (Lv4 2150/1700)

"Alright then, I'll end my turn."

"Activating my Venom Swamp again" Some of the strange substance spurted out of the swamp and hit the humanoid in the shoulder, seeping through its skin. (Lv4 1650/1700)

Mero drew, "That makes this plan even better. First Venom Serpent will activate his effect, giving Gagagio another venom counter." The snake slithered quickly toward the humanoid, biting him in the side. (Lv4 1150/1700) "Now I'll activate the card I just drew, Venom Circulation, I have to send two Razor Lizards in my deck to the graveyard for it to work, but it let's me double the number of counters on Gagagigo. This would kill him, but I'm intervening with my trap, Venom Cycling. I remove all the counters from Giga Gagagigo, and draw 1 card for each counter removed, for a total of six."(Lv4 2650/1700)

The purple faded from the reptilian as Mero drew his six cards.

"And now I'll tribute my Venom serpent, to summon my Venom Boa." (Lv5 1600/1200)

The two headed green snake was replaced by a larger purple snake with three eyes whose tail ended in another head.

"And now I'll activate my Venom Boa's effect."

The snake sprung at the reptilian, its main head biting him on the neck while the second head bit him on the leg. (Lv4 1650/1700)

"Now I'll just set this card facedown and end my turn; letting my Venom Swamp do its magic."

More of the liquid burst from the swamp, onto the humanoid. (Lv4 1150/1700)

"You may have weakened one of my most powerful creatures," Akua said as she drew her card, "but attack points aren't everything. I summon Mermaid Knight." (Lv3 1700/900)

A red-headed mermaid appeared, sword in hand.

"Now my mermaid will attack your Boa with Mermaid Blade!"

"I activate my trap, Damage Reptile!"

The Mermaid swam at top speed for the purple snake, and slashed it in half. Then from the swamp another snake rose up in its place, this one with strongly armored scales, but exposing its weak underbelly. (Lv4 100/2000)

Akua: 7950 Mero: 7900

"Using my trap is special summoned my Venom Cobra in attack mode," Mero said with a smirk.

"Then I'll just have to destroy that with my mermaid's second attack. Go my knight, Fin Crusher!"

The mermaid spun around and hi the snake in its underbelly with her powerful tail. Then it was replaced by another Venom Boa (Lv5 1600/1200)

Akua: 7950 Mero: 6300

"I'll end my turn now," Akua announced.

"Good, now my swamp activates, weakening your monsters."

Muck from the swamp shot up from the swamp and seeped in through the skin of the humanoid and the mermaid. (Lv4 650/1700) (Lv3 1200/900)

"I'll summon Venom Snake in attack mode." (Lv3 1200/600)

A red and black striped snake with metal spikes on its body and a spiked metal rattle at the end of its tail slithered out of the swamp.

"Now my Venom Snake will give your Giga Gagagigo another dose of venom."

The red and black snake slithered to the humanoid and jabbed its rattle into the creature's chest, injecting its venom. (Lv4 150/1700)

"Now my Venom Boa will do the same to your mermaid."

The purple snake sped to the mermaid, the larger head catching her on the end of the tail while the smaller one got her at the neck. (Lv3 200/900)

"I'll set one card facedown and let my Venom Swamp finish the job."

The poison in the swamp got into the two monsters, weakening them completely. Their entire bodies turned a sickly shade of purple and they dropped into the swamp, allowing it to dissolve them completely.

Akua drew her card, and grinned. "First I play Double Summon. Now I'll summon Warrior of Atlantis, but he won't be around for long because I'm tributing him to summon Levia-Dragon Daedalus. And now I'll be activating Daedalus's effect. Go Daedalus, Destroy the World!" (Lv6 2800/1700)

A man quickly appeared and disappeared to be replaced by a giant sea serpent. The serpent spun around creating a huge whirlpool that began to break everything to bits.

"Not quite, I activate Venom Camouflage!" Mero shouted just in time to have his purple snake dive into the swamp before it could be destroyed. The whirlpool continued to destroy everything until only the leviathan and the cracks in the ground remained. (Lv7 2600/1500)

"Now Deadalus, attack with Leviathan Rage!"

The giant ocean-snake sped toward Mero and lashed at him with its tail.

Akua: 7950 Mero: 3700

"Go ahead Mero," Akua said; it was her turn to be smug.

"As you end your turn, Venom Camouflage returns Venom Boa to the field."

The purple snake shimmered back into reality.

"This terrain is a bit dull; a splash of Venom Swamp should spice things up," Mero announced as he played the card, casing the field to again be covered with patches of the putrid slime. "And so you know, I also have a Double Summon card, which I'll be using to summon Venom Snake, then tribute him along side Venom Boa to summon Venom Adder." (Lv7 1400/1800)

The spike serpent briefly appeared, and then the two snakes were replaced by a small, slender, green snake.

* * *

"Such low points for a monster that requires two tributes? That things effect must be deadly," Draek mumbled.

"Akua still has Daedalus, she'll be fine," Kyoda reassured him.

* * *

"Now for the first part of my Adder's effect," Mero said with complete confidence, "His venom is so deadly that he can add three counters to your Levia-Dragon all at once."

The snake rushed to the sea dragon with incredible speed, and by the time it reached its victim, the bite was already administered. (Lv7 1100/1500) "And now my adder, attack Daedalus with Serpentine Strike!"

The snake again rushed the sea dragon, and within the blink of an eye had struck the creature with a bite just below the base of its head. That blow felled the creature, and the snake was already back defending its master.

Akua: 7650 Mero: 3700

"And with that, my turn is done," Mero said calmly.

Akua drew her card and thought, 'Since he came here on the island, this is his first time to have used that monster. I'm not sure what the expanse of its abilities is, so for now I should play it safe.' "I play the spell Terraforming, to add A Legendary Ocean to my hand, and now I'll add it to the field." The remaining plain patches of the field were flooded in water.

"Next I'll summon Mother Grizzly." (Lv3 1600/1200) "And she'll tear your snake to bits." In the water, a large blue bear appeared, and she charged toward the snake, but before she reached it, it caught her with a bite, lowering her attack points (Lv3 1100/1200) and causing her to fall as its victim.

Akua: 7350 Mero: 3700

"I suppose you didn't know that anything that attempts to destroy Venom Adder receives a venom counter before the battle is completed," Mero said grinning wildly.

"I'll admit I did not, but now that I do I'll know that I should choose a different target, and with Mother Grizzly's effect, I can summon a monster that will allow me to do just that. I special summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3." (Lv3 1700/1500) "With this terrain, it can attack directly."

A strangely shaped orange submarine appeared floating in the water. It sent two torpedoes flying straight for Mero.

Akua: 7350 Mero: 2000

"And I'll end my turn on that note."

"Let's not forget the counter your Bugroth receives," Mero added as the goop bubbled and splashed onto the submarine, causing its armor to begin to wear away. (Lv3 1200/1500)

"Now I'll have my adder finish the job," by the time Mero finished saying that, the adder had done as he mentioned, and the sub had dissolved in the water. "Now my adder will attack you directly with Lethal Venom!"

With its incredible speed, the snake was quickly on Akua and bit her in the neck before she could prepare herself for the attack.

Akua: 5950 Mero: 2000

"I'll end this turn with a facedown card," Mero said without any indication of worry.

Akua grinned as she saw the card she'd drawn, "I summon, Terrorking Salmon." (Lv4 2600/1200) "Let's see your snake stop him, Oceanic Rampage!"

A huge deadly looking salmon began swimming powerfully through the water. As it reached the adder, it was bit by its would be victim, who quickly dodged the strike and the fish returned to its place guarding its master. Akua quickly noticed the trap card Mero had revealed.

"It seems my Ambush fangs trap has stopped your Salmon." (Lv4 2100/1200)

"It would appear so; your turn."

With the end of her turn, Akua's fish was the victim of Venom Swamp's bubbling ooze. (Lv4 1600/1200)

"I'll make good use of it. First my Adder's effect will greatly weaken your Terrorking, and then he'll destroy your pitiful fish with Lethal Venom!"(Lv4 100/1200) The snake's speed was again the downfall of one of its foes. The fish fell to pieces as Akua's lifepoints dropped.

Akua: 4650 Mero: 2000

"A few more rounds of my adder tearing apart your strongest monsters and this duel is over, I end my turn."

Akua silently drew and played Pot of Greed, then looked up and said, "This duel may be over more quickly than you think. I play a facedown card and summon Warrior of Atlantis, that'll be all." (Lv3 2100/1400)

A blue humanesque creature with fins and wielding a trident showed itself in the water near Akua.

Mero scowled and declared, "Empty threats will do you no good. Your monster just grows weaker and weaker as my swamp and adder hit it with venom."

The swamp bubbled goop onto the fish-man and the snake bit it, injecting enough venom to nearly destroy it. (Lv3 100/1400)

Akua gave a big grin and happily said, "You're so predictable Mero. I activate my trap, Counter Confusion. Now I move all of the venom counter off of my Warrior and onto your Adder, it's your turn to have a monster destroyed by your swamp." (Lv3 2100/1200) (Lv7 0/1800) The venom burst out of the warrior's mouth and surged around the small snake, blasting into its body through the space between the snake's scales. The venom caused the snake to drop dead into the slime.

* * *

"That was…" Draek began.

"Disgusting," Kyoda finished in agreement.

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU USE MY SWAMP AGIANST ME!" Mero roared. "YOUR NOT WORTHY OF DESTROYING MY ADDER!"

Akua grinned and shook her head, "Mero, if you use such an obvious strategy, your opponents will prepare their decks for it. Other than your Adder, I knew every card you've used so far. Your strategy is easy to defend against, and now you'll see what happens when someone does so successfully."

"Just make your move," Mero mumbled.

The swamp bubbled up again, still weakening Akua's warrior. (Lv3 1600/1200)

"Gladly," Akua said with a grin, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, clearing your swamp away, and making your counter useless." A huge wind storm came and did exactly as Akua described. The warrior appeared to become rejuvenated. (Lv3 2100/1200) "Now my warrior will finish this with Strike for Atlantis!"

The fish-man swam slowly to Mero, then very dramatically spun his trident over his head and brought it down on Mero's chest.

Akua: 4650 Mero: 0

Mero walked away before anyone could say a single word. Akua met up with here friends.

"Good job Akua," Kyoda said when she walked up to them.

"I never doubted you for a second," Draek announced.

"You are such a liar!" Kyoda shouted.

Akua grinned, "Well Draek you ready for your duel?"

Draek grinned and punched his fist into the air, "Oh yeah, bring him on!'

The Ra yellow girl getting ready for her duel heard him say this and thought 'You fool, there is no way you will defeat him.'

* * *

Finally! The chapter finished. Now just the created cards.

Nesting Leviathan Water/Sea-Serpent/Lv5/Effect If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, special summon one "Leviathan Egg Token" (Sea-Serpent Type/WATER/ LV1/100ATK/100DEF). If "Umi" is on the field, you may tribute a "Leviathan Egg Token" to special summon one "Levia-Dragon Daedalus" from your hand or deck. 2250/1600

Splitting of the Earth Spell For the remainder of the duel, both players may control a field spell at the same time.

Venom Swampbeast Earth/Beast/Lv4/Effect You can discard this card to the Graveyard to add 1 "Venom Swamp" from your Deck to your hand. If this card is on the field but "Venom Swamp" is not on the field, destroy this card. 2100/700

Venom Circulation Spell Send two reptile type monsters from your deck to the graveyard. Double the amount of Venom Counters on one face up monster on the field.

Venom Cycling Trap Remove all the Venom Counters from one monster face up on the field. For each counter removed, draw one card.

Venom Camouflage Trap Activate this only when a "Venom" monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect. Remove one "Venom" monster on your side of the field from play. Special Summon the removed monster in the end phase of this turn.

Venom Adder Earth/Reptile/Lv7/Effect This card cannot be special summoned from the deck. Once per turn you can place 3 Venom Counters on 1 monster your opponent controls. When this card is attacked, place one Venom Counter on the attacking monster before damage calculation. While this card is on the field, a "Venom Swamp" on the field cannot be destroyed. 1400/1800

Counter Confusion Trap Move all counter on one card to another applicable card.


	12. FYT: Silence Strikes

Wow, can it really, have been that long since my last update? I can't believe I let my self fall this far behind. I'm really sorry about that, and honestly this fic would probably be dead if I didn't recently get inspired to write more. Now enjoy this insanely late chapter of The General's Saga!

Edit: This chapter has been updated to fix a mistake of mine.

* * *

Draek ran well ahead of Kyoda and Akua the whole way to the arena, full of anticipation for his next duel. He turned around and shouted back at his friends, "Hurry up we can't be late!"

Akua shouted back, "We're early! Your duel doesn't start for fifteen more minutes and you're already at the arena door."

Draek turned around in just enough time to see himself hit the closed door of the Obelisk Arena building. "I, uh… meant to do that."

"Sure you did," Kyoda replied laughing.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

A long haired, blonde girl in a Ra Yellow uniform walked into the obelisk arena and sat down next to a tall Slifer boy with short black hair. The boy spoke to her, still facing straight ahead, "How did you do?"

The girl smiled and spoke, also without facing the other person in the conversation, "It was incredibly easy, I was fairly disappointed."

"I'm looking forward to this next one, it should be quite entertaining."

"Do you really think the boy will put up a decent fight?"

"He might, he and Akua managed to beat Ryan and Wyatt just yesterday."

"Really? That makes things a bit more interesting, but that doesn't mean he'll be as good on his own."

"True, but I expect him to try to put up a good fight at least."

"He has no idea what he's up against."

"And he probably never will."

* * *

Draek and his opponent walked up to the arena. His opponent was a very small boy in the traditional Obelisk Blue uniform. Draek grinned hugely and said, "Good luck dude!" The boy smiled viciously and gave a slight nod. "Let's go ahead and get this started, game on!" Draek shouted, and the two of them powered up their duel disks.

Draek: 8000 Simon: 8000

"Okay if I go first?" Draek asked. The boy simply nodded. "Alright then, let's start things out big, I play Super Fusion Gate."

The entire field suddenly went dark, and then a grid of green light appeared around it. Finally, a huge vortex appeared behind Draek.

"Now let's really kick things up, I discard my Thunder Dragon to add two more to my hand, and now I'll fuse them to form Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon." (Lv7 2800/2100)

Two green dragons disappeared into the vortex, and then an oddly shaped red dragon with two mouths. "Your turn."

* * *

"Akua, have you noticed…" Kyoda began.

"That Draek's opponent hasn't spoken a single word yet? Yes, I have." Akua finished.

"Do you think that's him?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Should we do something?"

"Draek can take care of himself, and besides, what can he pull with everyone watching?"

* * *

'Something's not right, this guy hasn't said a single thing,' Draek thought, 'it's got to be him. Perfect, right after I beat him I'll force him to turn himself in.'

The boy drew and smiled as he saw his card. He placed a card in his spell and trap card zone, and a strange, orb-like machine appeared.

"What the…" Draek began to say, but then he realized he couldn't hear himself. "What's going," he attempted again, but still no sound. He looked at his monster and noticed that it had also gone suspiciously quiet. He tried to listen for noise from the crowd, but couldn't hear any at all. 'What's happening to me?!' Draek screamed angrily in his head.

* * *

"Akua, Draek's acting weird, he's just mouthing things. Does it have to do with that card?"

"I'm checking," Akua said as she scrolled through a list of cards on her PDA. "Here it is, that card is a continuous spell called Silence Generator. Its only effect is when it's activated its controller can draw a card, and when it's destroyed he has to discard one."

"That's all?"

"Wait a minute, there's a note on it. When the card is played on a duel disk, it mutes all noise coming from the duel or the duelists, and keeps any noise from reaching them."

"Crap, he's trying to mess with Draek's head. This is going to throw him off, make things even harder."

"If only we could tell him what was going on!" Akua exclaimed, frustrated.

* * *

'He's trying to mess with my head or something, I have to keep my focus,' Draek realized. 'So long as I don't lose my cool I can still beat him.'

The boy watched Draek, amused. He set two cards face down and played a monster, a very young magician in a strange light blue and sliver robe. (Silent Magician Lv4: Lv4 1000/1000) 'My turn,' Draek thought. As he drew, his opponent's monster began to glow and its attack power increased. (Lv4 1500/1000) Before Draek could do anything, his opponent activated his facedown card, a trap that showed pot of greed in a wooden crate (Gift of Greed). Draek looked down at his duel disk and saw it was instructing his to draw two cards. As he did so, the magician's power increased again (Lv4 2000/1000). Draek signaled to his Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon to attack the magician. As it blasted lightning from its larger mouth, the other boy activated his other facedown card, a trap that destroyed the dragon and forced Draek to draw again (Silent Destruction). Draek set a monster and ended his turn by discarding a card as the magician continued to grow stronger (Lv4 2500/1000).

'This is tougher than I thought,' Draek thought, eyes closed. 'It's just so different. I've never even tried to be quiet in a duel like this. I've just gotta keep focused.' He opened his eyes just in time to see a very young swordsman in an outfit that matched the one of the magician slash him across the chest. (Silent Swordsman Lv3: Lv3 1000/1000)

Draek: 7000 Simon: 8000

'How did he do that, my facedown monster,' Draek began to think, and then he looked to see his facedown card was missing. 'What happened? He must have attacked it while my eyes were closed! I can't blink for even a second, I could miss something vital.' The boy set one more card and then ended his turn.

* * *

"It looks like our friend is beginning to get to the boy. It shouldn't take long now," the boy in the Slifer uniform said.

"I told you, the boy hasn't put up any good resistance at all yet."

"I wouldn't count him out quite yet, that is, if his opponent were anyone else. The boy still has plenty ability to make strong offensive play."

* * *

'Okay Draek, just chill. He can't get to you if you don't let him. Stay in this duel!' Draek drew his card to begin his turn, and watched as the magician continued to grow in power. (Lv4 3000/1000) 'His monsters are strong, but I've got plenty of muscle to take them down.' Draek looked at the card he'd drawn, and grinned. 'Perfect.' Draek tossed Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull from his hand into the graveyard, and a monstrous dragon took the field. (Black Skull Dragon Lv9 3200/2500) Then a spirit dragon from Draek's hand made a brief appearance (Spirit Ryu 1000/1000) to be quickly replaced by a terrifying dragon made of black steel. (Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Lv10 2800/2400) The metal dragon gave a silent roar and a black flame appeared that grew into a third deadly dark dragon. (Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lv7 2400/2000) 'Let's see that punk stop this!'

* * *

"Looks like Draek's still in this!" Kyoda said happily.

"Very true. If these attacks all go through, Draek will be in the lead by 3400 lifepoints and 3 cards on the field. However, if Draek's Strongest Dragon is stopped, he'll be in a little trouble," Akua replied.

* * *

"Akua, have you ever been told you look into things a little too much? Or that you're a kill joy?"

"I suppose that boy does have a decent offense, but he still won't beat our friend."

"I pity the boy; he thinks he has a chance."

* * *

'Black Skull Dragon, crush that annoying magician with Meteor Blast!' Draek thought as he punched in the manual attack command on the duel disk. As the dragon blasted the magician with four flaming meteors, the silent duelist discarded one card from his hand, and a small, brightly glowing angel appeared above the magician and its attack points rose. (Lv4 3700/1000) A huge blast of light was released from the magician's scepter, completely obliterating the meteors and the dragon they came from.

Draek: 6500 Simon: 8000

'Crap!' Draek thought as he sadly ended his turn. However, before his opponent's turn began, he discarded another card, and then drew one. Draek noticed his duel disk was instructing him to draw a card as well. (Lv4 3500/1000) Draek watched as his opponent's monsters both instantly aged. (Lv5 2300/1000) (Lv8 3500/1000) Then his opponent equipped the swordsman with a spell causing its attack to further increase. (Lv5 3000/1000) The magician blasted the metal dragon into oblivion and the swordsman sliced the other dragon in half. Then the swordsman loosed a blast of light from his sword that struck Draek directly.

Draek: 4600 Simon: 8000

* * *

"Crud! Every time it looks like Draek's got a break this guy counters it!" Kyoda yelled in frustration.

"I wouldn't be so worried just yet Kyoda," Akua calmly replied. "Look at Draek's face."

Kyoda looked closely and saw that Draek's expression showed raw determination and the grin of a duelist with a plan.

* * *

Draek drew his card, and grinned bigger as he saw a great plan become complete. 'Alright jerk, it's time for me to take control of this duel, starting with this.' Draek played a spell called Hand Destruction, letting both players discard two cards to draw two cards. Next He played Dragon's Mirror; removing from play his three monstrous dark dragons along with the two monsters he'd just discarded to summon his trump card, Five-Headed Dragon. (Lv12 5000/5000) Draek wasn't done yet, he played Trap Booster, discarding another card to play the final card in his hand, Return from the Different Dimension. Alongside the dragon with five heads appeared four more dark dragons. (Black Skull Dragon Lv9 3200/2500) (Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Lv10 2800/2400) (Red-Eyes Black Dragon Lv7 2400/2000) 'Beat this!' Draek thought proudly.

* * *

"Yes, Draek's got this won!" Kyoda shouted happily.

"It would seem that way," Akua agreed.

"Seem? Come on Akua, Draek's going to tear this guy apart this turn."

"I certainly hope your right."

* * *

"It seems our friend might be in a bit of trouble, unless of course he's got that card," the Slifer boy remarked.

"Have you ever known him to not have the cards he needs? I'm sure he's got this won," the Ra girl replied.

* * *

'Five-Headed Dragon, get rid of that magician once and for all!' Draek screamed in his head as the monster let loose its five different blasts of energy all focused on the powerful magician. The silent boy grinned evilly as he discarded one card from his hand. Suddenly, Silent Swordsman disappeared into a beam of light the spiraled upward. As this happened a burst of light was released from where the swordsman had been, striking Draek directly.

Draek: 3600 Simon: 8000

The beam of light came crashing down onto the magician, increasing his power to a huge extent. (Lv8 9500/1000) The magician let loose a blast from his scepter that completely tore apart the five blasts of the dragon and the dragon itself.

Draek: 0 Simon: 8000

As the holograms faded all the sound came rushing back; the impact of that along with the crushing defeat caused Draek to faint.

--A couple hours later in the infirmary--

Draek woke up two hours later to the sight of Kyoda standing by his bed in the infirmary. He yawned before asking, "What happened?"

Kyoda seemed worried, "You don't remember?"

Draek thought for a while and then replied, "I was dueling the kid that was responsible for the attacks. It was really quiet. He'd been trying to psyche me out. He had two really powerful monsters, and I was losing. But then I pulled off a huge move, and I was ready to tear right through his monsters and his lifepoints. Then, he discarded a card, and then… I lost didn't I?"

Kyoda nodded solemnly, "Yeah."

Draek groaned, "I didn't even scratch the kid, did I?"

Kyoda grimaced, "Not really."

Draek hung his head in defeat, "I can't believe I let him win."

"Don't talk like that! You did great out there. You summoned the most powerful monster in the game alongside four of the most fearsome dragons anyone in that arena had ever seen. You put up an amazing fight. He just happened to be prepared for all your moves. He saw your plans coming some how. He's good, very good."

Draek nodded, then looked around the room, "Kyoda, where's Akua?"

"She's getting ready for her next duel. The pairings for the next round were posted about 20 minutes ago. My duel's coming up here soon actually. Some guy in Ra named Tom something."

"Cool, who's Akua dueling?"

"Her duel starts a half hour after mine. It's against, him."

Draek sat straight up, "She's dueling that freak!?"

"Yeah, that's why she's getting ready. You should have seen the way she raced down to help you when you fainted. As soon as she'd made sure you were all right, she gave that look that would scare a lion. He just gave a silent little laugh and walked away. Akua's analyzing your duel right now. She's coming up with a strategy to beat him. She's dead set on avenging your loss."

"We have to go help her! There might be…"

"NO! Akua specifically said not to bother her. She needs absolute focus. Don't worry about her she'll figure it out."

Draek climbed out of the bed. "Then let's get you to your duel. That is if the nurse will let me leave."

"Oh, she already said you could go as soon as you came to. You passed out due to shock; there was no actual health problem."

"Then let's get out of here."

* * *

Akua was her dorm room, computer glowing, cards scattered all around her desk. "His Silence Generator is a gimmick, it serves no real purpose. His Silent monsters seem to be the brute force of his deck. He needs them to mount an offense. The decks real strength though, comes from its defensive capabilities. He runs several monsters that have effects that allow them to interrupt the opponents turn. That's how he beat Draek. If I can shut down those effects, then he'll be in trouble. How can I keep his discard effects from working…"

* * *

In a Slifer boy's dorm room, one of the room's tenants was having a conversation with a girl from Ra. "The boy didn't even manage to damage our friend at all. I was a little disappointed."

The Ra yellow girl replied, "What did you expect? The boy played right into his hands. An aggressive strategy like that is what our friend's deck was built to shut down. Not to mention the fact that he's an incredible duelist against any deck."

"True. If there's a duel to worry about, it's his next one. Hi opponent is entirely focused on strategy. She's probably dissecting his deck right now."

"So what? No amount of preparation could let her handle him. He'll roll over her without breaking a sweat."

"We'll see."

* * *

Well, this chapter feels kind of short. But I don't really have anything I could add without decreasing the quality by a lot. So onto the cards.

Super Fusion Gate  
Field Spell  
Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

Silence Generator  
Continuous Spell  
When you activate this card, draw one card. When this card is removed from the field, discard one random card.

Silent Destruction  
Trap  
Destroy one monster on the field. Your opponent draws one card.

Guardian Angel  
LIGHT/Fairy/Lv1/Effect  
Discard this card to increase the ATK of one monster by 700 until the end phase. This effect can be used during either players turn.  
0/0

Skilled Merchant  
EARTH/Warrior/Lv1/Effect  
Discard this card, both players draw 1 card. This effect can be used during either players turn.  
0/0

Silent Radiance  
Equip Spell  
Equip this card only to a LIGHT monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 700. If the equipped monster deals battle damage to your opponent's lifepoints, double that damage. If the equipped monster is destroyed, take 2000 damage. If this card is removed from the field without the equipped monster being destroyed, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Silent Channeler  
LIGHT/Spellcaster/Lv1/Effect  
Discard this card and tribute one "Silent" monster to increase the ATK of one "Silent" monster equal to an amount equal to double the ATK of the tributed monster. In the end phase, take damage equal to double the ATK of the tributed monster. This effect can be used during either players turn.  
0/0


End file.
